Gotta Try Harder!
by Salome Sensei
Summary: Clueless Goku adventures with Vegeta. Now with mpreg!  Adults only, please.
1. Gotta Try Harder

Author's Note: Takes place during season 2, while Goku is in the ship on the way to Namek. He has a bit of teh dumb, but I find that entirely in character!

Warning: Hint o' yaoi

Gotta Try Harder!

_I've gotta try harder,_ thought Goku through clenched teeth. _I can't get to Namek any faster, but I gotta be ready when I get there. I need those dragon balls and I gotta be ready for anything! I've eaten everything in the fridge, and I've reached 50 times Earth gravity. But I gotta be stronger! Stronger! Stronger!_

Cranking up the knob to 60, he threw himself to the floor and began another grueling series of push-ups. His biceps were iron already, but even iron might not stop that Vegeta, when they met again. He grimaced and growled at the thought. Vegeta, that creep! He knew he was right to have Kuririn release him so they could fight another day. To make Earth safe meant he would have to really win, all on his own. He didn't know exactly why, but he knew it down deep. It was his destiny. The thought was rousing, more than rousing!

He sped up his push-ups, then flipped over for some sit-ups. He loved the way it burned and drove him on. Each new level made him sweat and cringe, wince and throb. It was good, so good, and the image of Vegeta that rose before him was good, too. That squat little monster, the smirk on his face. How he'd wipe off that smirk, how he'd…

He looked down between his legs as he came to a sitting position, patted himself as he had patted groins as a child, trying to understand the difference between men and women. He'd never quite come to understand women, even when Chi-Chi spied his hardness and leapt onto his lap and rode him. He would just sit, watching, baffled, until suddenly he came, hard, and blacked out. Sex, that's what it was, and what a mystery it remained. He never got hard thinking about Chi-Chi, he'd just sometimes wake up with hardness and she'd jump on it. It was kinda fun, like a carnival ride, kinda. But not satisfying, not like a good fight.

But he was hard now. Suddenly. He patted himself a little more, proud that his thingy could stand up in 60 times Earth gravity. "Good job!" he told it. "We're really strong!" But then it started going down. He thought about Chi-Chi and her bouncing activities. Down more. He frowned at it. "Don't go away," he told it. And then he thought about Vegeta, and SPROING! Up it went again. He chuckled. "Ah, I see, you wanna fight Vegeta, too, eh? Well, how about a little wrestling match?" He reached into his sweaty pants and began to stroke. It wasn't easy in such high gravity, but it was a workout. And more fun than push-ups or sit-ups. He pumped and stroked contentedly, a determined grin on his face.

Meanwhile, from his own little planet, Kiao-sama shook his head. "Come, come now," he scolded, then burst out in laughter. "Ah, what a pun!" He slapped his monkey. "That was a good one, eh Bubbles-kun?"


	2. Wow, That Was Harder

Author's Note: Clueless Goku rides again! Or...is ridden. This wildly hentai romp was co-written with Talonsage as Vegeta. It's well naughty, so adults only!

Wow, That Was Harder

Goku suddenly finds his thing hard. Not an uncommon experience, the hardness or the suddenness. "Hey, Vegeta," he laughs, "I got a cure for your fear of worms." He pats himself and grins.

Vegeta snorts. "Do you even know how to use that thing, Kakkarot?"

"Bend over and let's find out." He wants to try a new wrestling pose, and Vegeta could use a good pummeling for calling him that stupid name all the time. He leaps onto Vegeta's back, is promptly flipped, and hurts his thing in the process.

"I KNEW you didn't have any clue how to use it. For fuckssake, you third class idiot." He shoves Kakkarot against the convenient side of a big rock and shoves a gloved hand into those stupid orange gi pants. "Idiot. I'm amazed you've managed to procreate."

"Pro-cre-wha-?" Words become a yelp as Vegeta helps himself to more than just a pat-pat in his pants. Though he knows Vegeta thinks he's an idiot, he didn't know Vegeta didn't know he was a boy. Why else do that…oh! "Hey!" he snaps, putting his hand in after Vegeta's, a hand which is now pulling on his thing and making it hard. "What'r'ya doing down there!"

"Procreate. Your cock clearly works since you managed to sire a half-blooded brat on that harpy human." He smacks Goku's hand away and unfastens the obi so the loose orange pants can be even looser. "Better. What are you protesting for, Kakkarot? Do you know how many Saiyajin would give their lives to be in your position right now?" It is an acceptable showing for a third class Saiyajin. He tugs upwards a little more roughly than on the downstroke to squeeze fluid from the tip. He leans closer to the younger fighter. "How very hard you are right now, Kakkarot."

Goku's jaw drops, trying to take in all the babble coming from Vegeta's mouth, but he can never think when his thing is hard. "Course I'm hard!" he barks. "You're choking it! It always does that when I choke it!" Doesn't Vegeta know that? He's got a thing too, right? But what was that other stuff, that pro-cre-whatever stuff. Sire? He means Gohan right? He didn't make Gohan, Chichi did. He's just the dad. Or who knows, maybe it has something to do with that bouncing on him thing she does. She seems to like it, so who is he to stop her? His thing jumps. "Vegeta! Stop! It'll spit!"

He pauses and smirks up at the clearly confused man-child. "Baka. Doesn't it feel good when it...spits?" He keeps his hand tight around the thick, throbing prick as he speaks.

Feel good? Well. Yeah...but not as good as fighting. "Whatcha wanna do that for, anyhow?" Even if it does feel good, why does Vegeta of all people want him to feel good?

"As I recall, you threatened me with yours first. You clearly don't appreciate this aspect of your Saiyajin heritage, fool." With his other hand, he frees his own equipment. "This is a different sort of fight. You like to fight like a Saiyajin...let's see if you like to fuck like one too." He grabs Kakkarot by the hair and pulls him down so he can drag his teeth across his jaw and mouth as he keeps fisting the cock in his other hand. "But I'm sure you don't know the rules for this sort of fighting, do you."

"Fighting?" When he told Vegeta to bend over, he thought they were gonna wrestle...not THIS... What the heck is THIS anyhow? Vegeta's teeth and tongue are on him...why? He pulls his hair from the gloved grasp and looks up at Vegeta's grinning face. Suddenly it occurs to him. "You wanna have a baby or somethin'?" That must be it. He's gonna jump on him like Chichi does! Maybe he'll like it better if it's more like fighting. He humps into Vegeta's hand and laughs. "Bounce all you want, Vegeta, I won't break!

Vegeta pinches the bridge of his nose with his now free hand. Third class IDIOT he thinks, but does not say. Instead of replying, his leg sweeps out and knocks Kakkarot's legs out from under him as he follows him down, hand still on his cock. "Do you mean to tell me that you don't know how to fuck?" His expression is one of mild disbelief. Surely Radditz would have gotten his little brother before he got himself killed...but it doesn't seem that way. "What do you mean...'bounce all I want'?" His hand, temporarily stilled begins to stroke and squeeze again as he shrugs his own top off and rips Kakkarot's stupid gi top down the middle. They got inevitably got ruined when they fought anyway...

"Hey!" he says again, futilely. At least Chichi doesn't tear his clothes. How to fuck. That's bouncing, right? Or is that what Vegeta is doing to his thing? "I'm gonna spit, Vegeta! I told you...you better..." His eyes roll back and he clutches Vegeta's thick-muscled thighs as he nears his peak. It's more exciting in 50 time earth gravity, but it's definitely different to have someone else doing the grabbing!

No sense in wasting it. The baka clearly has a hair trigger. He leans down and sucks it down into his throat. And sucks. Hard. It's been a long time since he's thought about...anything like this and he refuses to think about how good the younger, third class fighter tastes. He's surrounded by Earth and humans, but his nose is full of Saiyajin smell and his mouth and throat full of Saiyajin cock. He'd lay odds that worthless woman of Kakkarot's has no idea how to please a Saiyajin.

Goku clutches and flails, the impending climax halted by the shock of a mouth - Vegeta's mouth - on him. He can't spit when it's in Vegeta's mouth! But oh Kami it feels better than the hardest punch he's ever landed. A strange sound comes from him, a moan that's almost a howl and his tailbone throbs as if it were missing his long-gone tail. He fists Vegeta's thick hair and pushes him down down down and his hips up up up. Is this fucking? He's throbbing and spitting and it's so good he never wants to stop!

Definitely a blow-job virgin. He would feel a stab of pity for the Saiyajin, but it's not in his nature for one thing and for another he's busy swallowing a huge load of come. His absent tail twitches...he can almost feel it, even though it isn't there, respond to Kakkarot's release. The younger man is still half hard when he lifts his head from that cock and wipes the corner of his mouth on the edge of his glove. "That's an orgasm, idiot. Fucking makes them better. And this isn't even fucking yet." He leans down close to Kakkarot and smirks. "Do you want to fuck, Kakkarot?"

Goku feels dizzy and light as air, yet there's a burst of energy too, like he gets from fighting. "That was good," he manages to say. "How come you know about that? Is it a Saiyajin thing? Putting it in your mouth like that?" He wonders if he could curl up and suck it himself. And he wonders why he never thought of that before. He saw Bubbles do it on Kaio-sama's planet once. Never occurred to him to try it himself.

Vegeta snorts. "It is not a phenomenon limited to Saiyajin, baka." He takes his gloves off and strokes the Saiyajin prick back to hardness. "If your woman was worth anything, you would know that. As she is not..." There's not much lubrication to be had, so he'll just have to make do with what he's got. A little spit would go a long way, he just hated doing it. Kakkarot's scent is so mixed up with the humans he lives with, he has no idea if the baka has other Saiyajin equipment. Almost not-impatiently he flips Kakkarot onto his belly and hikes his hips up. "Hold still," he says, and spits discreetly into his own palm. Ugh. But he'd rather not rip himself raw, or sour the only other adult Saiyajin left in the known universe on fucking. His touch is light on his own cock, coating it as much as he can with his own leaking pre-come and spit. Vegeta grips Kakkarot by the hip firmly as he presses the head of his own red, weeping cock at what he is now certain is a virgin entrance. "C'mon Kakkarot...let's fuck."

Goku is beyond fascinated, his own thing like a new toy he never appreciated, having been in Vegeta's skilled mouth and hand, and now his whole body is gonna get to play with Vegeta's thing! "You gonna…put that…in THERE?" He's hard as one of Chichi's rolling pins, and he can't deny Vegeta has never smelled so good. Better than a pot of steaming sticky rice! "Maybe you should put it in my mouth instead?" He's pretty sure nothing's supposed to go in THERE. But Vegeta seems to know what he's doing. He shrugs. "Eh, go ahead. Let's give it a try." He can always beat the hell out of him if he doesn't like it, and that _always_ feels good.

"Yes, I'm going to put it in here, now hold" -he grunts and presses forward- "still...until I get it all in. You're a tight little fuck, Kakkarot," he says through gritted teeth. "And hot too. Like a furnace. He'd forgotten how hot Saiyajin were, it'd been so long. "I'll put it in your mouth later. Relax, won't you?" he snaps.

Relax? Who the heck could relax with a thing going in THERE? But Vegeta said he was a "tight little fuck" which was much nicer than anything Chichi ever called him. "Ok ok," he grumbled, and closed his eyes and thought about flying on kinta-un. That should help him relax. But the minute he did relax—"!" Vegeta was splitting him down the middle with his big angry-hard thing! This was fucking?

Vegeta reaches around and claps a hand over the loud mouthed idiot. "Seriously Kakkarot, and you call yourself a fighter? Just fucking RELAX and it will go in easier, damnit!"

There is no denying it. This isn't any better than what Chichi does, all that bouncing 'til it bruises his hips! And at least with Chichi he is doing the going-in part. And hell, relaxing isn't something Goku does! Vegeta should know that! But he is a fighter, and he will win! He will win against Vegeta's thing by letting it go in and then squeezing it to death! "All right, all right!" He takes a deep breath. It's just another form of training, right? Preparation for battle with his best foe. He feels his muscles relax, even down there, though his thing isn't relaxed AT ALL. Vegeta's thing starts to go in. And in. And then all of a sudden it feels like the best feeling EVER. He arches and writhes. "Wow!" is all he can say as his hard thing gets pulsy and leaky again and he tries to get Vegeta's thing in even more.

Vegeta smirks from behind Kakkarot. FINALLY. He grunts as Kakkarot pushes his ass back and takes his hand off the other Saiyajin's mouth to grip both his hips tightly and pull him back until he is finally all the way in. Fucking tight and hot. "You want it so bad, Kakkarot," he says, still smirking. "You were made to be fucked."

Vegeta's saying strange stuff. Being too nice, that's for sure. Chichi just calls him a fool, and Vegeta usually settles for idiot. Made to be fucked. That's like winning, right? But ohhhh, whatever it is he wants more… He grunts and feels Vegeta's nails biting into his flesh as their hips bump. "I never lose," he mutters, just so Vegeta knows, but it's getting harder and harder to talk.

Vegeta leans over Kakkarot's back, making the younger man hold his weight as he murmurs into his ear. "The only losers in this match are the ones who don't fuck." His arms folded across Kakkarot's shoulders he thrusts, hard and is rewarded by hot friction and the satisfying feeling of his balls smacking another Saiyajin set of balls. "Feel that?"

Even stranger, thinks Goku with whatever mind he has left as Vegeta slams into him, flesh banging flesh. There's always a winner and a loser…right? "Yeah," he groans, in answer to the obvious question. He feels. Oh yeah, he feels. "Do it harder," he commands, panting.

"I planned on doing just that, Kakkarot," he all but purrs. He slides back up into a kneeling position, dragging his nails down the younger fighter's back as he does so until he grips his hips again and begins to fuck him in earnest. Mental note: carry appropriate lubrication from now on. But this is quite good enough for the moment. He draws his nails over the small patch of fur at the base of Kakkarot's spine, the only indication of where a proper Saiyajin tail used to be.

Goku howls at the clawing and what is apparently fucking before he can stop the sound from emerging. He grips the ground as best he can and rams his hips back. It's almost like trying to buck Vegeta off him, only that's the last thing he wants. But if it ain't like fighting, it ain't right, so he slams back hard as he can, forcing Vegeta's thing so deep inside him he feels like he could explode. Or maybe it's just this thing…which is about ready to blow, too. He can tell he'll spit again any minute, but somehow that's less important than making Vegeta give him what he wants so he will win this fuck.

And the idiot complains about his human woman giving him bruises? Vegeta growls and shoves Kakkarot down so he can hike his hips up higher and fuck him harder. He's SO deep in the other Saiyajin, it feels like he goes deeper with every hard thrust and he shoves Kakkarot down again. He grits his teeth. He could come, any second, but he enjoys control almost as much as coming, so he holds it off, raising his ki a little, feeling his cock harden even more inside the third class idiot.

Ah, yes, that's it. He has Vegeta exactly where he wants him. His face is getting crushed into the dirt a bit, and his knees are raw, but that's what a battle is all about. He's the best fuck Vegeta ever had and he can feel Vegeta's power level going up up up as he drives his thing hard and deep. Goku breathes in harshly and raises his ki to match his opponent. Vegeta's gonna spit first, that's for sure, he decides. He's gonna make it happen. No matter how dizzy and leaky he gets. "Come on, ya fake prince! Gimme more!"

Vegeta snarls and pushes his ki up again as he leans his weight on Kakkarot, letting his hips pound the idiot harder and faster as he reaches underneath to stroke that hard, leaking cock. When was the last time he'd fucked and bothered to take off his gloves? He can't even remember. The woman complained about it until she started breathing heavily. Kakkarot's scent fills his nose, and he bites him, hard on one, sweating, muscled shoulderblade. Out of long practice, he ignores the difference in heights and the occasional limits it poses. He just doesn't feel like moving so he can bite higher. Drawing blood anywhere is good enough as he pounds that tight, hard ass and pulls the big, leaking cock of his opponent...er...that is...of Kakkarot.

Goku growls low, feels that bite and lets himself be held and fucked and barely knows his name anymore. The ground beneath him and the sky above him suddenly smell like a dark animal musk, like the hunt, and somewhere deep inside he knows it's Vegeta. Vegeta's fuck smells like earth and animal and an alien musk that he wants more of. He breathes it in by open mouthful as he feels Vegeta's teeth break the flesh. He doesn't know what it would mean to win or lose this battle anymore, he only knows he doesn't want it to stop.

Vegeta snarls softly in response and licks the flowing blood as his hips pound and his hand jerks in rhythm of his thrusts, his breath, their blood pulsing through their bodies. His other hand reaches up to grab Kakkarot's spikey mane and pull his head up, just his head, just enough so he can kiss him, hard and deep, just like he's fucking him. Saiyajin. For this moment, he can almost believe...he's not sure what.

Goku feels like he's drowning now, bleeding and Vegeta's mouth smothering him with tongue and teeth and heat. His hand is on his thing, too! So much Vegeta, everywhere. No wrestling match, no combat could be better. He fights now, in his way, tossing his head like a stallion—or like the Saiyajin Vegeta insists he is. Bucking and snarling, grinding back and licking and biting at the mouth on his. This is definitely heading toward a climax, and the triumph will be so much greater than anything Chichi could give him, anything he's given himself, even Vegeta's mouth on his hardness. Soon, he can feel it: it's coming soon.

So very Saiyajin. Some things cannot be learned or taught. He's seen the Saiyajin in Kakkarot when he fights, and he's seeing it again, feeling it, smelling it, tasting it. "Take it, Kakkarot," he snarls into that mouth that fights back. "Take it and come for your prince."

Goku tries to snort in derision, but it comes out more like a mewl. Vegeta's no prince of his, but damn he can fuck. And damn can Goku take it. And take it. His thing, however, seems to think Vegeta is his prince, for no sooner does the Saiyajin on his back demand his spit than he gets it. Goku's body tenses and jerks, almost beyond his control. This fucking is almost as good-feeling as Kaio-ken! Maybe better, though he grits his teeth against the thought, until he begins to spasm and nearly falls unconscious as he spits and spits, comes and comes…for the prince.

Vegeta would smirk in satisfaction as his decree is obeyed, but he's busy coming hard as Kakkarot's body spasms around his cock and the scent of hot, Saiyajin seed, sweat and blood dizzies him. It's so GOOD. Why has he waited so long to fuck the other Saiyajin? It is nothing like fucking the woman and dominating the younger Saiyajin, as is his place as the Prince of all Saiyajin makes it even better somehow. He keeps coming for longer than he thought possible, body entirely resting on and inside Kakkarot., barely noticing his hand covered in Kakkarot's ejaculate as his other hand slides from Kakkarot's hair to his neck. He squeezes the cock in his hand and wrings both a moan and an extra bit of come from it.

Again he feel the satisfaction of a battle won as his climax brings on Vegeta's, and at last his body gives way and he drops from knees to his belly, wheezing happily in sticky exhaustion. From flat on the ground, he twists his head to blink up at Vegeta with a bleary smile. "Soon as we wash off, I get to suck you, right?"

Vegeta's cock begins to slip out, due mostly to the HUGE amount of come he'd somehow produced. "Yes, Kakkarot," he says, feeling no inclination to move from his spot laying on his opponent's...er...oh WHATEVER...Kakkarot's back. "You will be allowed to suck me after we wash." Why the hell not. His cock twitches interestedly at the thought of that mouth on it, sucking, licking...mmmmmm.

"To the river!" Goku shouts, leaping to his feet, bareassed and fist high in triumph, toppling Vegeta onto his ass in the dirt as he takes to the sky.


	3. Hard Thing

Author's Note: The awesome Talon is my Vegeta again here. 5000+ words of naughtiness! I am loving writing this so much. Hope you enjoy the introduction of Talon as Bulma and the hint of WAFF! Shall we write more?

Hard Thing

Only Kinta-un overheard as Goku berated his thing for refusing to soften. "I'm gonna have to tinkle sometime, you stupid thing," he said, giving it a little smack. It didn't help to truly punish it; that just made it harder. But it had been a long time now with it being hard and not going down, and Goku had had enough. Chi-chi didn't seem to mind bouncing on it as usual, but when he'd said it wouldn't go down, all she offered in assistance was a rolling pin. He'd refused that suggestion and asked her to suck on it, but she said that was disgusting and kicked him out of the house. So, here he was now, heading for Vegeta and Bulma's. Vegeta would have the answer. He knew everything about things.

Vegeta had been awfully pleased with himself the last few days, Bulma thought as she moved around the "house" part of the buildings that were part of Capsule Corp. And by pleased, she meant he didn't grunt in response to questions, or ignore people outright. And he'd fucked her into the mattress, thanks so much, after which she'd ordered him out of her room so she could have a goddamned break. Jerk. He knew to be more careful. Oh, she was fine, just a bit sore and just as much as a control freak as Vegeta, which was why they both got along and clashed at the same time. He was out...somewhere, but he'd be back as soon as he realized she'd fixed the gravity room. Again.

Goku flew his little cloud safely down outside the door to the bigger building where Vegeta lived with Bulma. He was about to knock when he realized it would be Bulma not Vegeta who opened the door. Vegeta never opened doors. He wandered around a while, peeking behind outbuildings and around the garden for Vegeta. His thing stood hard at attention and got in the way, even in his loose training pants. "Vegeta," called Goku at last, when he couldn't stand anymore. When there was no answer, he scolded his thing—"Now see what you've done, I gotta go knock and probably Bulma will see you, stupid thing! - and went to face his fate.

Bulma paused, her arms full of a mix of technology, fashion and gardening magazines as the sound of the front door reached her ears. Shifting the magazines in her arms, she opened the door to..."Son-kun?" Well his visiting wasn't a completely rare occurrence. Still...seeing Goku outside of a function involving fighting or food was rare these days. "Come in," she said, hefting the slippery volumes in her arm. "What can I do..." she paused as she saw the glaring tent in her friend's baggy gi pants. "...for you," she finished, rather distractedly.

Goku scratched his head and let out a non-committal "Ummmmm." Clearing his throat, he tried again. "Is...Vegeta home?" It was perhaps the oddest three words he'd uttered in some time, but then, odd times called for odd words. "I need to see him a minute, please." He watched her eyes flicker down to his thing, poking straight out of his trousers. He sighed and shrugged. "It's about that."

She nudged the door closed behind him with her foot, walking away from him in an effort to not stare at his crotch. "Vegeta isn't here right now, Son-kun, but he should be back soon. He'll either get hungry or want the gravity room." She dumped the armload she HAD been going to organize and more back onto the coffee table and turned around to face her long-time friend. "What do you need to see Vegeta for...about...that?" What could you POSSIBLY want to see Vegeta for about...that, she wanted to say, but didn't. She did however hint not-too-subtly, "Shouldn't you see Chi-chi about...that, Son-kun?"

Goku wrinkled his brow. "Chi-chi doesn't have a thing, what would she know?" he blurted out. Then he thought better of his rudeness. Bulma would be sure to remind him she was a lady and such things shouldn't be talked about like that with a lady. But she was staring at it, after all. He waved a hand to wave the words away. "Vegeta, you know, he's always saying we're both Saiyajin, and I was thinking maybe this"—he refrained from smacking it—"is something he knows about." And hey, maybe Bulma would know too. She probably bounced on him like Chi-chi bounced to make Trunks, right? So... He stopped himself. He couldn't ask. Not Bulma. She'd clobber him.

Her forehead wrinkled up into her hairline as Goku talked. Vegeta. He wanted Vegeta's advice. Okay, Goku's alway objected to Vegeta's pronouncements that they were both Saiyajin and he was the prince, blah blah blah. In fact, he'd done that with every Saiyajin they'd ever come in contact with. So what had changed? "Just because Chi-chi doesn't have a penis doesn't mean she wouldn't know how to...help you." It was about as far as she could go without knowing more, and she wondered if she did want to know more.

Goku's cheeks reddened. Why was Bulma making this so difficult. Wait. Why was he asking that? Bulma always made things difficult. She always wanted to understand, while he, mostly, never did. He just wanted his thing to go down so when he peed it didn't go all over the bathroom. "Chi-chi...tried," was all he could think of to say.

"And...?" she prompted. "What on earth makes you think Vegeta can help if your wife can't get rid of your erection?"

Goku grew more uncomfortable by the moment. It always happened with Bulma. She was so...direct. Well, for that matter, so was Vegeta, but he always added threats and kicks and punches so no matter what he said there was a good battle. And then the other day there was the...fucking. And now THIS. "It's a guy thing!" he shouted, louder than he meant to, and turned and headed for the door. This was getting more troublesome by the moment. He didn't want to tell Bulma about the fucking...she'd likely get really angry, and a Really Angry Bulma was worse than a Really Angry Chi-chi.

Bulma moved fast enough to get between Son-kun and the door. Her brain worked quickly. "If it's a 'guy thing' as you say, why don't you ask Master Roshi, or Krillen?" Why Vegeta, she refrained from asking. Son-kun upset enough to yell? And he was uncomfortable, too; flushed and still...quite erect.

Goku nearly smacked into Bulma on this way to the door. She was so fast when she wanted to be. And so nosy. "I told ya, Bulma, it's cuz he's...you know... Saiyajin." He hated admitting that, talking about that at all. But he was more sure than ever that it was cuz Vegeta had put his Saiyajin spit... seed...in him that made his thing not go down. He waved again, to stop Bulma from following up on that. "I'll...uh...take your advice and go talk to Master Roshi. Good idea."

"But you've always insisted you AREN'T Saiyajin." She put a slim hand on his chest and pushed him back into the room. "You, Son-kun, have always insisted you and Gohan are human, not Saiyajin. And Vegeta is not your prince. Why are you all of a sudden having 'Saiyajin' issues?"

"Vegeta ain't my prince!" Goku snapped, "and I still say I'm human...always will say it. But...well..." He looks down at his tented pants. "Just LOOK at it! That just ain't normal!" Why would the stupid woman not understand! Why didn't women ever understand?

She put her hands on her hips and considered the erection. "How long has it been like this, Son-kun?" she asked, her voice clinical, as though she were discussing the latest designs for the newest capsule car.

"Ahhh a long time." He couldn't say "since Vegeta fucked me," or anything like that. Bulma would skin him alive. As much as she and Vegeta fought, she thought of him as hers, and he had to say as little as possible. "So...will Vegeta be home soon?" He wished she'd get out of the way of the door. He'd be gone in a flash.

"How long is a long time?" She glanced at her watch. "Well, Mom usually serves lunch in about ten minutes. He wouldn't miss that. Thought you were going to see Master Roshi." Hm. "Aren't you hungry, Son-kun?"

Oh yeah. Master Roshi. He had said that, hadn't he. But lunch? He'd already had first lunch at home, but there was always second lunch! He sniffed the air. Hmmm...smelled good. And Vegeta would come and then they could talk after lunch. "I guess I could stay for lunch...since you're asking. How about if I go sit down at the table before your mother sees...this?" He didn't even have to point.

"She'd just giggle and want to help, or send you to the infirmary with me to see what's wrong. Or wonder what Chi-chi is thinking, letting you out like that." She couldn't help but grin a little bit at Goku's discomfort. "Go ahead and sit down in the kitchen. I'll be right in." She heard Trunks yowl from his playroom and ducked down the hallway to get him before he really got pissed. He knew it was lunch time, too!

Goku did as he was told. He was good at being obedient where women were concerned, especially women like Chi-chi and Bulma. He was a fighter to the core, and he knew how to vanquish an enemy with determination, muscle, and speed, but women weren't enemies. Sitting down at the table and taking an apple from a bowl at its center, he pondered exactly what women were. Especially women like Chi-chi and Bulma. His thing twitched as he thought. He quickly patted it. _Yes! Go down!_ he encouraged silently. The more he thought about Chi-chi and Bulma, the more his thing twitched and seemed to want to wilt. But it didn't. It seemed it couldn't. He sighed and ate the apple.

Bulma could hear her mother putting the finishing touches on lunch as she carried Trunks to the kitchen for HIS lunch. He was perfectly capable of walking on his own, of course but he wouldn't be her baby for terribly much longer. Which reminded her... "Son-kun, how is Chi-chi feeling these days?" She wrestled Trunks into his high chair as her mother pattered around and babbled about how nice it was to see Goku and "Goodness Trunks, your face is so dirty!"

Vegeta smelled lunch long before he smelled Kakkarot. Truthfully he wasn't sure which he enjoyed more: the prospect of lunch and a repaired gravity chamber or the scent of Kakkarot and his "problem." He stayed put, crouching outside the kitchen window, as things were put in place for lunch.

Mouth full of apple, Goku shrugged and mumbled, "Chi-chi's fine." He thought about what "fine" meant for Chi-chi, which included a lot of telling Gohan to get back to studying and telling Goku to leave Gohan alone so he could get back to studying. His thing twitched again, and even burned a little as the sound of Bulma's mother rang suddenly through the little home. Sweet as she was, her voice could be even louder than Bulma's. His thing longed to go down, and he longed to have it go down, and eating apple and listening to women talk loudly weren't solving his problem. Darn it, Vegeta! He was always around when Goku didn't want to see him, but now that he did? Where was he!

"Really? Well the morning sickness should be gone anyway; is she putting on enough weight for the baby?" Bulma grunted as she fought Trunks to wear the bib. It was a losing battle, but for the sake of sanitation she had to try. "Ah, thanks, Mom," she said as her mother set lunch on the table. "Help yourself, Son-kun. Trunks, here. Chew on this." She handed him some fruit to gnaw on for awhile.

Vegeta struggled to remain in his hiding place. Mrs. Briefs' lunches were not to be missed. And he would miss it for sure if he let Kakkarot sit there too long, "Saiyajin issue" or no.

Goku spit apple across the table. "Baby?" His eyes were huge, and Trunks happily pointed and laughed. Chi-chi hadn't told him anything about any baby, and she wasn't looking baby-fat like she did with Gohan and like Bulma did with Trunks. Still, maybe that was why Chi-chi was eating crackers and not much else lately. He thought it was some crazy diet. He sighed. _See what trouble you make, thing?_ he thought down at his lap. But then, no one was more fun than Gohan. He liked being a dad. Lots of playing and fighting together. Maybe this time Chi-chi wouldn't insist on so much schooling for the new one. He'd have to wait and see. Meanwhile, he put the thought aside as the smell of Bulma's mother's delicious five-flavored rice made its way to his nostrils. He grabbed the spoon and dished himself out a healthy portion. "Gee, thanks!" he cheered, shoveling it into his hungry mouth and hoping to stop any further thoughts of anything but lunch for a few minutes.

As soon as the spoon hit the bowl, Vegeta's resolve broke, and he slammed the kitchen door inward and without a word sat down to make sure he got his portion of the meal.

"Goku, are you saying you didn't know your wife was-" She was interrupted by Vegeta's abrupt entrance. Trunks squealed and kicked his high chair tray at the sight of his father, who as usual didn't give any sign that his son was even in the room. "That's some timing you've got there, mister," she said with a huff at Vegeta, her focus shifting abruptly.

Goku spit food for the second time in one meal, this time rice instead of apple, but Trunks couldn't be bothered to react with his father plunking himself down opposite and grabbing the serving spoon. "Vegeta!" he sputtered. He wanted to add, "Fix my thing right now, dammit!" but that wasn't an option with all the others around. "Where the heck did you come from?" he said instead.

"Oh, that's right. Vegeta, Son-kun has some kind of 'Saiyajin issue' he needs your input on. Do you suppose you could be kind enough to work it into your," and here she added her most scathing, sarcastic voice, "extremely busy schedule? Trunks, no, don't eat that, let Mommy cut it for you first." Trunks always wanted to eat whatever his father was eating and it required some vigilance on her part to make sure he didn't choke. Her mother was humming around them, preparing dessert. For lunch. Well, at least she didn't have to cook.

"You're wasting food, Kakkarot," Vegeta said calmly. "Woman, what I do with my time is none of your concern. As for where I came from Kakkarot, you know very well we were both born on Vegeta-sei." He can smell the other Saiyajin's little "problem" and he smirks inside, where it doesn't show. So there's to be yet another offspring of Kakkarot's. Wonderful. Just what everyone needs.  
Goku glared at Vegeta. His reference to where they were or weren't born wasn't going to get his thing to go down. And the table wasn't a place they were gonna be able to discuss getting his thing to go down. He wolfed down the rest of his meal, barely tasting it…though that wasn't unusual for Goku. If he kind of admired the way Vegeta told Bulma off, well, that couldn't be attended to either. Not with his more pressing problem. He put his elbows on the table and impatiently watched Vegeta eat. He didn't even flinch when an apple slice whizzed past his ear, thrown by a bored baby Trunks.

Bulma turned magenta as Vegeta blew her off, the way he did. "Hmph. Well, as my lunch is finished, I think I'll take myself to the control room of the gravity chamber and undo all the work I put into it this morning." It was a threat she had no intention of carrying out, and Vegeta would know it, damn him. He was perfectly capable of ferreting out which of her threats were real and which were complete hot air. "No, Trunks, finish your lunch, THEN you can have some of Grandma's dessert. And you may want to work on your aim. Aim for your father's forehead. It's impossible to miss."

Vegeta ate quite as much as Kakkarot, but he was neater and more meticulous about his food. When he finished he stood up, grabbed Kakkarot by the collar and dragged him into the gravity room and locked the door behind them. The light outside the door flashed red, indicating the gravity inside was dangerous to the human inhabitants of the household. Trunks' indignant screech was cut off by the hissing door mechanisms as he tossed Kakkarot a few feet away from him and folded his arms. "Well?"

Before Goku could get a chuckle out at Bulma's insult (he did have a really big forehead, it was true) or respond to Mrs. Briefs' little gasp at Trunks's reaction to both his parents fleeing the kitchen, he was whipped from the room and tossed into another. He crouched into a fighting pose, but Vegeta was just standing there, arms folded, looking at him. "What do you mean 'Well'?" he snapped. "Well THIS!" And he dropped his trousers to expose a very red and angry looking thing, as hard as the day was long.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "What has that to do with me, Kakkarot?" Oh he knew perfectly well what it had to do with him, but the normally easy-going, Earth-raised Saiyajin was much more fun with his "Kakkarot" fighting face on.

"Quit messing around, ya phony prince. Just what did you do to me the other day? I want this thing down and I want it down now!" He ground his teeth and snarled a little snarl, just for Vegeta. The more he thought about pummeling his stupid cocky face, the harder his thing got, though, and his growl turned quickly to a whimper. "I'm gonna kill you if you don't fix this right now!"

Vegeta took his time, walking in a slow circle around Kakkarot, taking him in, breathing in that smell and listening to his voice go from demanding to whining. "I told you Kakkarot, you were made to be fucked."

"What the hell are you talking about, you crazy alien?" Goku huffed, turning to keep Vegeta in his sights. "You obviously drugged me or something." A thought began to dawn in his little mind. His hands balled into tight fists. "You ain't gonna blackmail me into letting you fuck me again, if that's what you think!" he yelled, then thrust a fist, hard, at Vegeta's groin.

Vegeta, anticipating just such a blow grabbed the fist before it made contact, then ran the tip of his boot up Kakkarot's exposed erection. "I did not drug you Kakkarot. I have no need to drug you. I assume, from your state that you have already tried to alleviate your condition? Your woman was unable or unwilling, yes?" There was no accounting for human women, pregnant or no.

Goku retrieved his fist and kicked Vegeta's boot away, then covered his thing back up. Just the touch of that boot was agony. He felt he could spit at any moment, and yet never spit again. Be hard forever, but never enjoy the feeling. It was torture, sheer torture, and there was no way it wasn't Vegeta's damn fault. That damn calm voice made him crazy. "Yeah, I've tried to 'alleviate' it, ya jerk. Chi-chi climbed on and rode me for hours. She thought it was wonderful. But I never spit and she got bored eventually. Told me to try a cold shower. So I did. Didn't help. Then I realized: you did this. You know you did, so just admit it and fix it and I won't have to smash your ugly Saiyajin face in." He breathed heavily after the long speech, so ready with fist and fury.

Vegeta tched. Yes tched. "Your cock has more brains in its head than you do." Oh, he'd been hard ever since the door slammed shut behind him. But he was wearing sweatpants today and not his skin-tight training shorts that were so reminiscent of his old battle suits. In a flash he had Kakkarot pinned to the floor, arms at his sides, Saiyajin face to Saiyajin face. "You're mine, Kakkarot. Mine. Accept it. Your cock has."

Goku was too shocked to speak. How the hell had Vegeta pinned him so ridiculously easily. He got a knee up to kick him where it counted, but somehow, suddenly, he didn't want to fight. Vegeta's eyes were burning into his, and he didn't want to fight either. And even as a part of him loathed the way the guy talked – he didn't belong to Vegeta! how ridiculous! – he could feel that Vegeta was talking about himself, too. He wanted Goku to be "his," whatever that meant. Knowledge was power, Chi-chi sometimes said, and though he wasn't sure exactly what that meant, he felt like maybe it meant something right now. Vegeta had bewitched his cock. But not his mind. He pushed his knee up gently and found that Vegeta was as hard as he was. Aha! "You ain't gonna fuck me again, even if my thing does belong to you now!" He grinned menacingly. He might ache forever, but Vegeta wouldn't win!

Instead of arguing with the imbecile, Vegeta instead inclined his head and kissed him. Hard. With tongue and teeth and accompanying, appropriate growly sounds while he ground his hips against Kakkarot's. Why speak when action would suffice?

Goku snarled and bit the tongue that entered his mouth. Oh, Vegeta's mouth tasted good, smelled good, and he knew this was how his cock got bewitched. By that tongue and those teeth and the taste and smell of him. But even as he bit and worked to free his arms and stop this, his hips were following their own orders, humping up hard into Vegeta's. So. His thing really was in control. And yet, it wasn't being fucked that his thing wanted…needed. _All right,_ he told it, inside his mind. _You lead and I'll follow_. And with that, he broke free of Vegeta's grasp and rolled them both over and over until he'd torn his pants free and was sitting on Vegeta's lap, panting like a dog. Oh Kami, now what?

Very nice. He smirked up at the idiot, then reached his still-gloved hand to that hard, leaking, begging-for-release cock. As his fingers closed around it he asked, calmly as though his own cock hadn't been raging to go since they walked in the gravity room, "Have you been unable to release the entire time, since we last fucked?" He felt the heat of the younger Saiyajin through his glove as he stroked.

Goku felt a pressure behind his eyes, not unlike the feeling just before bursting into Super Saiyajin form. Obviously, that's not what was happening, but he felt power building. His face felt hot, his scalp tingled, and his thing humped into Vegeta's hand before he could stop it. "Do that…what you're doing…and shut up," he rasped. So many other words he couldn't find: make me come, let it release, give me what I need, I want it so bad I can't see straight… But Vegeta was stroking him, and that was all that mattered right now, all that mattered in the wide universe.

Vegeta smirked and pulled his other glove off with his teeth and tossed it aside. Because he'd been listening in on the idiot and the woman he was slightly more prepared for this than the last time and from inside a pocket somewhere on his body he found the lube. A few seconds later his cock was slick and he shifted to press it up against the younger Saiyajin's entrance. He never stopped stroking that hard, red, Saiyajin cock with his other, still gloved, hand.

Ah, it was good to be on top, humping into that hand, showing Vegeta he, Son Goku, was the one in control. Vegeta had shut up when he told him to, and he was stroking away nicely. Obviously, Goku could tell he was playing with his own thing too, but that was fine. Vegeta smelled better when his thing was hard, that was for sure. Then he felt it, between his cheeks. He must not be giving Vegeta enough room to stroke his own. He lifted up a little, legs spread, so Vegeta could do what he needed to himself. As long as his ache was being attended to, all was well.

"Why thank you, Kakkarot." With a smooth, practiced movement he held his cock in the right position, and with his grip on Kakkarot's cock and his other hand on a hip, he slowly but firmly pushed him down. Onto his cock which by this time was as hard as the one in his fist. "So goddamned hot, Kakkarot," he groaned as his hips pushed up to help.

Goku yowled, animal-like, entirely unprepared for the assault, but instantly recognizing that sitting on top didn't mean being on top. "What the hell-!" he choked, but somehow it just felt like exactly what his thing needed, what all of him needed. He sat down hard, and realized this was what it must be like for Chi-chi, bouncing on him like she liked to do. Too bad she didn't have a thing he could hold onto like Vegeta was holding his. Women really had it rough. And soon he was having it rough too, as Vegeta grunted and thrust and he met each drive with a downward thrust of his own, still pushing his thing hard into Vegeta's gloved hand, which held him so tight. Maybe…oh Kami…just maybe this was the cure!

"I told you Kakkarot, you were made to be fucked. And you're mine." Vegeta gripped both Kakkarot's cock and hip tightly and began to fuck him in earnest. The harder he shoved upward, the harder Kakkarot pushed down, over and over again. Fucking hell. He'd heard Saiyajin women were good in the sack, but he'd never gotten the chance to actually find out for himself. Saiyajin men, however, he'd had plenty of experience with, and it showed. "Still a tight little fuck, Kakkarot," he grunted, as though their first fuck session would have made so much of a difference that he wouldn't still be a tight little fuck.

Goku snorted, feeling the power fully flowing through him now, no pain at all from Vegeta's hardness, driving into him. Vegeta had caught him off-guard, it was true, and it was also true that it seemed only Vegeta could release him from the hardness, for he knew he was about to climax whether he wanted to or not. And yet, Vegeta wanted this too, needed it as much as he did, maybe. Sure, he'd obviously had more practice at fucking, and he was hitting this spot that made Goku see sparks at every rough thrust, but there was need in the way he kept saying Goku was "his" that weren't about things or hardness or even fucking. "I'm the only one who can give this to you, ain't I?" he panted, smirking.

"Unless you want me to pull out and leave you with your misery that is an unfulfilled orgasm, I suggest you save your gloating for later, Kakkarot." Notice he neither confirmed nor denied what the idiot said, but he squeezed extra hard on that cock to make his point clear. And then fisted his bare hand in the younger Saiyajin's hair and pulled him down down to shut him up with his tongue down his throat, gloved hand still working Kakkarot's erection as he continued to thrust up into that hot, and by now slick, tightness.

That damned mouth again. He wanted to bite him and stop the slobbering kiss, but it did have the effect of shutting Vegeta up. He didn't want to hear anymore "you're mine" nonsense, and if that meant a tongue in his mouth, well so be it. He kissed back aggressively, licking and pressing his lips hard against Vegeta's, the best approximation he could of what he'd seen others do and only rarely did with Chi-chi. She said he kissed like a dog, but it didn't seem to bother Vegeta any. More than anything, though, he needed that hand on him and that thing in him. The two went together, he felt more and more, and as thought gave over to feeling, he felt his climax rush in on him and take him under, pumping out his seed hard and thick into Vegeta's gloved hand…and wherever else it was aimed.

His chin had come on it. Damn. Vegeta took the opportunity to sit up, extricate his hand from between their bodies and pound the almighty HELL out of Kakkarot's body. So the position proved what everyone already knew; Kakkarot was taller than he. So fucking what. He kept his fist in that hair and that head bent down to his mouth. He was far from done with the idiot.

Goku was tumbled backwards as his hardness finally eased, not flaccid but not aching, just shooting forth merrily and making Goku happier than he'd ever been. No matter that Vegeta had toppled him over by sitting up and was plunging roughly into him. No matter that even fucking didn't put Vegeta in a better mood. It was good, just like this. Hard and rough like fighting: he'd be bruised all over, no doubt. But he couldn't care, no, he enjoyed Vegeta's growly determination, that grip on his hair and that mouth that filled his with tongue. He smiled through the kiss and kept humping back. _Vegeta needs this as much as I do,_ he thought, a phrase that pounded in his brain, over and over in the rhythm in which he was fucked, mercilessly.

He missed his tail. He had the strangest feeling, not for the first time, but the first time fucking, that he needed it. But it was long gone, and he was an adult and the likelihood of regeneration was pretty much nil. And Kakkarot smelled so fucking good and tasted even better and he snarled quietly into his mouth as he came hard. Not hard enough to wilt his erection noticeably, but he'd be willing to bet it was because Kakkarot's cock was still hard between them. He let the idiot breathe and rested his head on the sweaty, Saiyajin shoulder. Kakkarot had that grin on his face, but he didn't feel the urge to smack it away.

Goku felt Vegeta grow, swell, and burst inside him. Felt every tiny vein expand and the thick muscle of him erupt, felt it inside him and felt it in every part of Vegeta's body where it touched his. Hips and fingers, lips and tongue. At last his cock relaxed. His cock. He had a cock, not just a thing. And his cock and their fucking could do this. This…whatever it was between them. Their breathing, so hard and fast, began to slow, and Vegeta was leaning on him. His arms wrapped the smaller, firm-muscled body instinctively, and he willed himself not to think of anything but the way their mismatched heartbeats slowly, slowly grew unified.


	4. Goku and the Big Surprise

AN: Just a little tidbit I wrote to add to the mounting (ahem) excitement that is Vegeta/Goku!

Goku and the Big Surprise

Goku awoke to the sounds of morning bird calls, limbs spread and stretched and tied firmly to four stakes in the ground. Sunrise dappled the forest floor, and dew covered both grass and Goku's bare flesh with its cool delights. He shuddered and sighed. How much longer must he wait?

He wasn't shocked to wake this way, primarily because it was the same position in which he'd fallen asleep. But then, he hadn't expected to have to sleep there all night. He could break the ropes, of course, and free himself, but then he'd miss the BIG SURPRISE Vegeta has promised. Mistrust of his former enemy and oftime sparring partner could not outweigh his love of surprises. And Vegeta said this would be a BIG one.

As he lay, face in the grass, hoping Vegeta had remembered to tell Chichi where he was, he pondered what the surprise might be. What surprise required he be tied to the ground, naked, all night long? An ant crawled over his back and he giggled and wriggled, but he didn't break the bonds.

A deer wandered by at midday, and Goku said a friendly hello, but he didn't break the bonds. He was getting hungry though.

He awoke again from a nap around sunset as Bulma approached, cursing both Goku's obliviousness and Vegeta's obnoxiousness in one mighty breath. With a knife, she freed Goku from the bonds and told him to go home.

"What about my surprise?" pouted Goku.

"Trust me, Goku," said Bulma, "any surprise Vegeta was considering giving you in that position, you wouldn't want."


	5. Good Things

AN: One more little bit before the big reveal next chapter!

Good Things

If there was anything Son Goku liked more than a good battle, it was a good meal. And even though his wife Chi-chi scolded him even more than she fed him, she did make some big, tasty meals. He grinned at his boy as they both shoveled huge helpings of rice and meat into their greedy bellies. Little Gohan smiled up at his dad. "You sure can pack it away, Papa," he marveled. "You bet," answered Goku, loosening his training pants to mke room for more.

If there was anything that followed both a good battle and a good meal, it was a good nap. And this was precisely what Son Goku planned after he finished the last of the pie. While Chi-chi washed the dishes and helped Gohan with his studies (mostly stood over him and demanded he work harder and faster so he wouldn't end up a brainless fighter type like his father), Goku slipped out back and quickly fell asleep on his full belly in the soft grass.

If there was anything that pleased Vegeta-displaced and justly arrogant prince of the Saiyajin people-more than a good battle, a good meal, or a good nap, it was finding Son Goku—the last remaining Saiyajin and the perfect sexual bottom—lying on his belly with his ass in the air, fast asleep. With practiced ease, he lowered the loose pants of the sleeping idiot, lubed his hard Saiyajin prick up nicely, and gave Son Goku a nice hard surprise to wake up to.


	6. Hardly Hard

AN: Another tasty chapter co-written with the awesome Talonsage as Vegeta.

Hardly Hard

Really it had been a very nice few months, Vegeta thought. Kakkarot kept coming to him, not just to fight, but for fucking AND fighting, and how much more Saiyajin could you get? Also that wench of his was about to pop at any minute and Trunks was starting to stagger along on his two legs, Bulma had completely embarassed Kakkarot at one point after observing them from the control room. Vegeta stretched. For the first time since his planet had been destroyed, it was good to be the prince. And if he wasn't wrong, Kakkarot should be making his way here any time now.

Son Goku drifted along on kinta-un, along the familiar path to Bulma's place. He wore a confused grimace on his face as he gingerly rubbed the knot on his head. He'd just been given it by a red-faced Chi-chi after innocently asking her if she thought she might be less violent after breakfast. She had been growing fiercer by the day as her belly swelled and swelled with their child, and he'd been making himself as scarce as possible in response. But he had hoped this morning to talk with her about his problem. He'd just not been feeling himself, and he couldn't figure out why.

Gohan suggested he had "new Papa" jitters, but nothing could be further from the truth. If Chi-chi let him parent at all, he enjoyed himself at it. Gohan was his pride and joy, a fighter like his father no matter what his mother said. This new baby would be equally fun to play with, he was sure. But it was hard to even think about such things when he was sleeping so much, eating so little, and having the strangest desire to sleep in treetops.

Cradled in the branches of an enormous old tree, leaves whispering softly: he sighed at the pleasure of the image. He might even make a nest of leaves and feathers and flower petals and… He shook his head. What had gotten into him? With Chi-chi too impatient to even begin to ask about such things, he was taking himself to see Bulma…and Vegeta. There had to be an answer to his malady in science. And if not, then maybe (and he hated admitting this to himself), it was some kinda Saiyajin nonsense.

At the thought of talking to Vegeta, his breath quickened and his thing – no, his cock, that's what it was called – stood at attention. Goku stopped rubbing his head and frowned down between his legs. "You just stop that right now." He pointed a warning finger. "That's not why we're going to see them, so you just shrink back down and don't bother me."

Vegeta lounged in the sun against the outer wall of the gravity room. The sun here was weak, like the gravity, compared to what he remembered from Vegeta-sei. Sometimes, if he half opened his eyes, he could almost see the red skies of his planet, the mountains in the distance from Vegeta City, the thick forests, the reddish seas that lapped at sand that varied from onyx black to light pink. The moon that swelled by the century not by the month. But the only Saiyajin things left were some of the technology the woman had been able to reverse engineer, himself, Kakkarot and their demi-brats. With another on the way. Well, Kakkarot's first brat was strong, very, with potential Vegeta didn't like to think about too hard. The brat on the way should be strong as well.

Vegeta rarely allowed himself to relax like this, but Kakkarot was near enough and he simply couldn't get properly worked up until the idiot actually made his appearance. Damned inconvenient with that harpy so close to whelping. Vegeta opened one eye, but no Kakkarot in sight yet. He was close enough to sense, though. Why he insisted on riding that stupid cloud was beyond him. You'd never get Vegeta to admit he found it veryvery very very slightly...not...annoying.

Goku's cock disobeyed him, as usual, but he just ignored it and landed his cloud (the only thing that actually did obey him, most of the time) a little ways from Bulma's place. Shiny rounded walls glinted in the bright sunlight, impressing Goku with their shiny mechanical perfection. He approached confidently because Bulma wasn't as impatient with him as she once was. She had Vegeta to be impatient with and little Trunks to make her as proud as she was of her abilities with tools and machines. She understood about learning and about fighting, an understanding which he fruitlessly wished Chi-chi would someday share. And though she might not want to hear about his strange problems, she would probably listen, maybe even help. He knocked on the door and called her name, pretending he didn't notice the scent and heat of Vegeta somewhere nearby. He flashed his eyes down at his groin in warning, then looked up expectantly at the door before him, waiting for Bulma to answer.

Bulma looked up in surprise at the knock on the door and Son-kun's voice. She knew Vegeta was waiting for him outside; he was a near daily visitor and occasionally even brought Gohan with him to play with Trunks which gave everyone a nice break. It was also nice for Gohan to get real, hands on experience with his intelligence, and to see him figure out the things he actually liked to do rather than being forced by whatever means (necessity or Chi-chi) made Bulma happy to see. With a puzzled look on her face she opened the front door. "Son-kun? Vegeta is out by the gravity room." That's all she can figure he wants to know, though since Vegeta was hardly hiding himself...

Vegeta frowned. The idiot usually came straight to him; it wasn't like he was hiding. Instead of storming over there, however, he waits, listening for voices to carry his way; and when they're a little too faint for him to make out he grunts and moves closer, staying out of sight. For the moment.

Goku blushed hotly, suddenly facing Bulma's curious face. "Oh, Bulma…I was just…I mean…I wondered…could you…could I…" His hands fisted as his voice stuttered to a halt. Why did he possibly think he could talk to her about this? His stomach lurched and he felt both dizzy and suddenly wishing he had his tail back. He felt its absence keenly, and wondered why. He leaned on the door, trying to catch his breath and to keep from throwing up or passing out or passing wind…or something awful.

Bulma reacted instantly, moving to support Goku's heavy frame, even as she hollered for Vegeta. She was strong enough for an average earth female, but Son-kun was heavy. Considering what she knew of their physiology, she wasn't surprised, but she knew she couldn't keep him upright - even with the door's help - forever. Damn Vegeta anyway. "What's wrong, Goku?" she asked, concerned. He felt hot, but then they ALWAYS felt hot. She's thought Trunks was running a fever for the first month of his life. Still, she felt Goku's forehead. Rather than being hot, he felt cool and a little clammy. "Did you eat today?" Damnit Vegeta, where the hell are you?

Vegeta resists the urge to rush at Bulma's voice. He resists everything she wants him to do as a matter of principle, anyway. Besides, if Kakkarot did manage to fall on the woman, it would at least be amusing. He walked, slowly. Calmly. Taking his time. What, no one was dying, the planet was hardly in danger and he, Vegeta, the Prince of All Saiyajin would not be rushed. Even if he felt as though he SHOULD be rushing. A little.

Goku managed a false little chuckle, downplaying his nausea even as it begins to pass and righting himself. Sensing Vegeta's approach, he blurted everything out in a rush. "Been having trouble sleeping and did you ever want to sleep in a tree, Bulma, cuz I do lately and I only ate one bowl of rice instead of three for breakfast!" He was out of breath, but somehow he needed her to hear this and not Vegeta. Something nagged at him and told him that Vegeta just should not know what's going on. Even his cock was lying down and playing dead, so he knew for sure he was right about this.

Bulma frowned and pulled Son-kun inside and closed the door. "Come with me," she said curtly and led him down the hall to a med exam room. Between Vegeta and Trunks, she'd re-fitted this one with less breakable equipment and knowing Goku there was nothing sharp and pointy in evidence. "Sit," she said, pointing to the table in the middle of the room while she got her computer out of sleep mode. "A little more slowly now, Son-kun. You only ate one bowl of rice, you haven't been sleeping well and you want to sleep in...trees? Is there anything else you want to tell me?"

Vegeta growled silently as the voices abruptly vanished, the door closed, Bulma and Kakkarot both suddenly gone. He scowled and folded his arms as he glared at the door, then paused. He crouched down and ran gloved fingers along the frame where Kakkarot had leaned. Something smelled...not...right.

"T-tell you?" Goku stammered as he was whisked into an examination type room and aimed at a table. He did as obeyed, lying back and happily feeling the last of the dizzy stomach jumping subside. "I think maybe I'm sick," he offered. Suddenly, his eyes popped open and he sat bolt upright on the platform. What a fool he was! Senzu beans! They cured anything, and he wouldn't have to even try to figure out all the weirdness now. "Hey, I gotta go!" Kame House was where he should've gone in the first place!

"No you don't." Bulma's voice and her hand pushed him back down on the exam table. "You're staying right here until I figure this out. "Have you had any other strange feelings? Not eating is a symptom I haven't seen often in a Saiyajin, and more specifically you, Son-kun. If you're sick, I have to figure out why and how. How long have you felt like this?"

Vegeta's absent tail twitched. Damned thing. He always felt the non-presence more when Kakkarot was around. He examined the faint scent on his gloves with a frown. He had no earthly...or otherwise...clue what it was. It smelled like Kakkarot, but not. He sniffed it again, then took his gloves off to touch the door where Kakkarot had leaned. He huffed in frustration. He felt as though he ought to know what was going on, but he didn't. It was enough to make him want to break something. Lots and lots of somethings. He opened the door and nearly tripped over his son, who squealed delightedly. With a sigh, he lifted the brat into his arms and rubbed his ridiculous pinkish-purple hair. Trunks (what kind of a Saiyajin was named Trunks for Dende's sake) liked that enough to purr-trill contentedly while his father fumed inside the genken. "Your name is Vegeta, I hope you know," he informed his almost year-old offspring. Kakkarot. What the hell was wrong with Kakkarot? And what the hell was wrong with him that he didn't just follow the scent down the hall and find the fuck out?

Ack, now Bulma was talking that weird Saiyajin talk…like she knew all about everything. Oh why hadn't he thought about the beans in the first place! Maybe whatever this weird illness was, it was messing up his mind, too! He was always more one for brawn than brains, but he was no dummy. Or, well, everyone said he was but he knew he wasn't! But he had to answer Bulma's questions. He'd gotten himself into this mess, now he'd have to go through with it. He sighed. Maybe she could help, after all. "Haven't eaten right for…I dunno…maybe four days. Seems longer, but I remember eating a whole roast last week." He groaned. A roast now sounded both unbelievably tempting and yet like he couldn't even get a single mouthful down. He hated this! "Can't you gimme something for it to make me better? I don't want to think about sleeping in trees anymore. When I tried it the other afternoon, I fell out and kinta-un didn't get under me in time. My butt's still sore." He frowned at the thought…and the ache.

"You fell out of a tree." She frowned. And he hadn't eaten properly in days. One off day she'd seen. Maybe two at the most. But four? Even when Trunks was colicky he'd insisted on eating and screaming and usually brought up most of what he'd eaten then got pissed off and demanded to eat. Again. Vegeta had been injured, badly, when she'd first built the gravity room, but after two days had dragged himself out of bed, how she'd never know and back into the damned chamber. And had eaten. And Son-kun hadn't even let death stop him from eating! "Well, I have to figure out what's wrong first. Has anything been different lately? I know Chi-chi is close to her due date. If you were human I'd say it might be stress and that you're empathizing with her situation. But I don't think so." She paused. "Wait. You fell out of a tree the other day and your behind is STILL hurting? Pants OFF."

Trunks jabbered in his arm as he scowled down the hallway. On the one hand, he could go eat and probably ditch the brat with the grandmother. On the other hand, Trunks was being awfully Saiyajin with the biting and growling and speaking the occasional Saiya-go word here and there. Mostly curse words, of course. Either way, was he the prince of Saiyajin, or the Prince of Indecision? He growled audibly, earning a squeal and hand clapping from Trunks.

Goku's eyes widened. He was about to ask what "empathizing" was when the command to pull down his pants tossed all rational thought from his head. He blushed and gave a nervous cough-chuckle, waving a hand. But then he let the hand drop. He brought this on himself by coming here, so there was nothing for it. With great good will, his cock was still slack, so at least he'd be spared that embarrassment. "It doesn't hurt…bad," he mumbled feebly as he stood up and loosened his training pants until they dropped to his ankles. Only remembering once, very long ago, when Bulma pulled up her dress and showed off her own bottom and girl parts to Master Roshi, kept him able to stand still and let her…examine him.

"Yes, but you fell. From a tree. More than a day ago. It shouldn't hurt at all." She checked his back and behind and legs carefully, frowning. "I don't see any bruising, and Vegeta didn't fuck you yesterday," she couldn't help her wicked grin at that even if it didn't sound in her voice. "Son-kun, can you show me where it hurts, exactly?"

Vegeta decided to buy himself a few more minutes by tossing Trunks in the air a few dozen times on the way to the kitchen where the woman's mother was more than willing to feed the spawn. He grunted his thanks and wandered back to the hall, still unsure. In about two seconds he planned to storm on in there, unsure or not.

Hey, thought Goku, Bulma was right! It shouldn't hurt anymore! Then she said the other part…about Vegeta…and he gritted his teeth. Darn that stupid phony prince! Vegeta said it was ok…and that Bulma didn't have to know. But obviously she did know. Very obviously. Still, she wasn't hitting him or threatening to tell Chi-chi, so maybe he could be like her and just grin right back. He squeaked a little embarrassed sound when he tried to talk though, so he shut his mouth and reached around to feel himself. He couldn't find the spot that ached now, no matter where he poked or prodded. Even the spot where his tail used to be didn't hurt, though it sometimes throbbed when Vegeta… But no. He needed to figure this out and NOT think about Vegeta and his thing. His cock. His cock that made Goku feel things he'd never felt before…

He felt his face flush and cleared his throat. "It hurts…but I can't find it." He patted his hips and back then thighs. It was there, the pain, but nowhere he could find. "Maybe it's something…inside," he said, scratching his head. And somehow it sounded right. Like wherever the ache was, it was inside…and it was the same place as made him not wanna eat so much and wanna sleep in a tree. He didn't like any of this, not one bit.

Bulma frowned a little and she bent to pull off Goku's shoes and the rest of his pants but gave him a sheet to cover himself up with. "Sit back down on the table, Son-kun. Let me think. You're not eating, you're having strange cravings and sleep disturbances and pain inside, somewhere. It wasn't caused by training or fighting or..." she grimaced, "Chi-chi hitting you with one of her pans again. If it were something you ate, it would have passed by now, and besides I've never, ever seen you get sick from something you ate. Ever. Take your top off. I'll just give you a onceover and see if anything sticks out at me. Oh, and Vegeta didn't tell me, by the way. I figured it out on my own." She grinned at him.

Enough was enough. He stormed...almost tiptoed down the hallway and listened at the door. He could hear the voices inside, but the woman soundproofed things pretty well. Hn.

Goku grabbed the sheet, kicked off his boots, and opted not to reply to the last. Just figure it out, he thought but did not say. And hurry up about it. Anything was better than the hospital, and who knew, maybe this was something even Senzu beans couldn't cure! He shuddered at the thought, but set his jaw and told himself to get it together. He was Son Goku, not some stupid kid with a skinned knee. Whatever this was, he'd lick it, and get right back to protecting the Earth! Or hiding from Chi-chi's wrath. Or…Vegeta. He felt the energy shift. Vegeta was near. Skulking around. "Come on in already!" he yelled. Stupid Vegeta. Maybe this was all his fault, somehow. His hands balled into fists. Yeah, Vegeta's fault. That felt good. Maybe he could punch his way out of whatever this strange illness was!

Bulma stomped over to the door and slid it open. Vegeta hadn't quite straightened up enough to hide the fact that he'd been listening at the door. "Well, you heard Son-kun. Get in here! I'm only 'human' after all, maybe your sage, Saiyajin wisdom can tell me more about why Son-kun is feeling...not quite himself." She promptly ignored Vegeta after that, going over Goku from top to bottom, carefully, checking his temperature, reflexes, eyes, blood pressure.

Vegeta scowled then, with a huff, came into the room and closed the door behind him. "Idiot, why did you come to HER?" He's not concerned nor perturbed at the way the younger Saiyajin is submitting to a medical examination very calmly, especially for Kakkarot. Well, it'd be calm until the woman brought out a needle anyway.

Goku watched Bulma work, but it took an effort not to simply stare at Vegeta, glare at Vegeta, get up and punch and punch and punch Vegeta until he was bloody and gasping on the floor. His cock twitched but he willed it still. It didn't want Bulma to see it hard anymore than Goku did. "Think I'd trust you to…examine me? I may be an idiot but I'm no fool," he said, aiming his thumb proudly at his bare, thick-muscled chest.

Vegeta pressed his palm to his face. Well, Kakkarot DID have a point. Any examination these days would end up one of two ways: Vegeta's cock in either of Kakkarot's delectable orifices. "For the record, Kakkarot, you are an idiot AND a fool." But he moves closer to the table, watching Bulma. He knows her movements and scent, and he frowns when she lays the table flat to feel Kakkarot's stomach. It's rock hard solid with muscle, he ought to know. But Bulma looks confused. "What."

"Shut up, Vegeta. I don't know yet. Son-kun, does this hurt at all, or feel strange?" Her fingers probe his lower belly, sides and middle. She has the feeling she's JUST missing something. "What about that ache...do you still feel it?"

Goku winces at the touch, throws his hands over his flat belly, and begins to sweat. Everywhere. "Don't!" he snaps, curling onto his side, eyes wide. He feels like he needs to protect himself, and it isn't shame and it's not quite pain. What the hell is going on?

If Bulma's eyes were wide, Vegeta's were wider. If Kakkarot was sweating, Vegeta was pouring sweat from every pore. There was something in that reaction that touched one of his "almost memories" and something else that made him want to shove Bulma out of the room and drag Kakkarot off and fuck him stupid. Well...stupider. He shook his head. Now HE was being an idiot. But he didn't say anything. Didn't tell Bulma to stop and didn't tell Kakkarot to stop being an idiot.

Bulma pulled her hands back and put them on her hips. There was no swelling, nothing out of place, nothing wrong that she could detect. That something's wrong, however, was impossible to ignore. She glanced at Vegeta who had nearly the same expression on his face as Son-kun. No help there. Vegeta had limited knowledge about Saiyajin in general. Enough to help with basic things, but clearly not enough to shed any light on this situation. Bulma breathed in and slowly let her breath out and took a moment to go over Goku's records. Nothing seemed terribly out of place. But something clearly was. Bulma steeled herself and pushed Goku's shoulders back down on the table, but her voice was calm and quiet when she spoke. "Calm down, Son-kun. Everything is fine." She reached across the table and grabbed one of Vegeta's useless hands and shoved it in Goku's hair. "Everything's fine," she repeated. Once Goku's attention was on Vegeta, she slipped the hypodermic into his thigh to relax him without the freaking out. No fuss, no muss.

Goku's breathing grew ragged and he slapped Vegeta's hand and Bulma's with the needle in it with a quick one-two. He knew he was scared, terrified of needles, but at this moment his actions were a different breed of fear. He felt as if he would burst out of his skin, and he needed to protect himself. Yes, his body needed protection from anyone and anything that could hurt it. Vegeta's lust, Bulma's needle: it was all the same. And being careful this way was strangest of all. He used his body as the tool it was, a fighting tool, do or die, never quit, never hide. But something inside made him skittish, defensive, not wanting to be touched. He looked up at Vegeta with a snarl. Vegeta, watching him closely, sweating, too. Vegeta did this, did something to him, to his body. He was certain of it now. "You," he growled. "What did you do to me?" He vaulted off the table and onto the wide-eyed Saiyajin prince, toppling them both onto the floor. But it was no good. Even as his fist came back to punch, it dropped and curled around his waist, to make sure Vegeta didn't strike his gut.

For what might be the first time in his life, Vegeta stammered. "I...I don't know." It was nothing but the truth. He had no idea. He had no idea what was going on here, no idea why he didn't even raise a hand to defend himself, only shifted so Kakkarot landed as much on him as possible. He wasn't scared, nothing frightened Vegeta. Nothing. Ever. But he hated not knowing. Always before when Kakkarot came to him with something Saiyajin, Vegeta knew. He might or might not be willing to admit his own needs or wants or whatever involved, but he always knew. He growled suddenly and levered Kakkarot into a corner where he could be surrounded by walls and easily defended. That at least was a normal response. Sort of.

"You two are BOTH insane," Bulma declared, frustrated. "Damnit Son-kun, get your ASS back on the table so I can figure out what the FUCK is going on here! And YOU. Useless Prince of all Saiyajin. Make yourself useful for once in your damned life and tell me what this is all about!" Bulma was fast losing patience. She felt like she was close to figuring this out, but if her patient was going to bail every time she tried to calm him down things were going to get messy, and fast.

Goku gritted his teeth and fought back a snarl. Part of him knew that this was Bulma, only trying to help. But another part of him, a bigger part of him, was coiled tightly in on himself, and felt right having Vegeta putting him in a safe corner for protection. The whys and wherefores paled in comparison to the rightness of having walls behind him, hands on his belly, and Vegeta in front of him.

Vegeta didn't bother to fight back his snarl as he faced Bulma, still armed with the hypodermic, crouched in front of Kakkarot, his ki raised up slightly, but only enough to "fight" Bulma. "GET OUT," he barked at her and he swore he could feel his tail lash, but of course, it wasn't there. He backed up against Kakkarot who was curled over on himself and as soon as their skin touched his scent filled the room so much so that Bulma even sniffed suspiciously.

Bulma set her jaw. "All right, that's IT. Damn it, Vegeta, something's wrong with Goku and you are NOT helping and..." She launched herself, trying to get around Vegeta so she could give Goku something to help him calm down and maybe smack Vegeta at the same time.

The tangle of limbs and yelling and cursing that resulted was messy and not all of the snarling came from the Saiyajin duo. "HOLD STILL! DAMNIT, OWW don't BITE ME!"

A voice suddenly penetrated the room, a bemused chuckle, echoing off the walls. "He's pregnant, you morons," announced Kaio-sama to the snarling knotted threesome, smiling at fate's irony.


	7. Doin' Hard Time

A/N: First chapter of 2011! The pregnancy develops, as does the grouchiness of Vegeta and the feistiness of Goku! Enjoy!

**Doin' Hard Time**

By Talon & Sensei

Vegeta winced as the high pitched harpy screech echoed down the hall from the back bedroom. He watched the brat cover his ears and Trunks added a howl to the din. With a barely stifled sigh Vegeta reached down again and pulled Trunks away from the cupboard he couldn't be bothered to get up and lock. Kakkarot's bitch was busy making the entire contingent of males in the house miserable by giving birth. Selfish whore. "Trunks, I said no." His first born glared at him and bit through his glove in response.

Goku bit his lip and put a hand on his growing belly. Chichi was making an awful lot of noise. Part of him wanted to be in there, either to help or to know what was likely going to happen to him in only a few months' time. But part of him wanted to stay right where he was, away from the room where his wife was giving birth to their second child because he didn't really want to know what was likely going to happen to him in only a few months' time. He was grateful for the sudden distraction of an angry little Trunks biting the hand that wasn't feeding him. "Give him an apple or something," he grumbled, still rubbing his distended gut.

"Don't tell me how to raise my own brat, Kakkarot," snapped Vegeta. He watched Gohan cover his ears again then get up silently to peel and cut up an apple for Trunks. Hnf. Trunks squealed happily at the apples and went to Gohan without any fuss. Gohan, having gotten a fair amount of practice with Trunks in the recent months, settled him in his hang-on chair with the apple chunks on the table in front of him. Vegeta noticed-though he pretended not to-that Kakkarot's brat stayed close by and watched Trunks eat, presumably to make sure he didn't choke. Hn. He grimaced as a guttural screech reached his ears again. "Will you tell her to just push the brat out already? It's been six hours and she's still at it. What is she, defective?"

Goku couldn't help but wonder if anything or anyone in this whole house wasn't "defective." Except for Gohan, of course. What a boy. He'd have praised his son for helping calm Trunks down, but his mind and his glare were on Vegeta and his crack at Chichi. Not that he didn't agree, really, that Chichi might, in some ways, be called "defective," but at least she fed him. And anyhow, he didn't need to hear some broken-down prince-without-a-planet insult the mother of his son – and right in front of his son, too! Then there was the fact that he was someday gonna be having to push out a baby and he didn't have a clue how or where it was gonna come out. Was Vegeta gonna be this helpful when it was his turn? He kept rubbing his belly. "Make us dinner instead of sittin' there complainin', will ya?"

Vegeta actually turned his head and stared at the idiot. "You want...me...to make dinner?" Never mind that now that it was suggested by the Saiyajin carrying his cub he now had to fight the urge to give in and feed him SOMETHING..."I don't cook, Kakkarot. Make it yourself."

Goku glared hard at Vegeta across the table and leaned in. "I'm gonna bear you a fully Saiyajin heir," he growled. Amazing how knowing that-and feeling it-helped him get good and angry in a really tasty way. He could beat Vegeta with one hand wrapped around his belly. "I'm hungry." It was a threat, though Goku had no idea what he'd follow through with if Vegeta continued to refuse. That was the problem with threats. All there was behind a threat was another fight, and he wasn't in the mood, not with Chichi bawling and yowling like that and Bulma chanting "Push, Chichi, push!" every now and then.

Vegeta ground his teeth together so hard they creaked. "I don't cook," he repeated. It was true. Unless it was over a fire after a purge or something like that, he had no earthly idea how the woman's mother produced meals from this room. Whole meals, not just what he could eat straight from a box or a can or whatever. Damn Kakkarot for being pregnant...and knowing it. He turned and purposefully pushed a bite of apple into Trunks' mouth to get away from that glare. "And I already have an heir," he growled. Don't let him see he's getting to you.

"Not a purebred," Goku purred, feeling almost giddy with the light-headedness of not having eaten all day. From the early days when he couldn't hold down anything he'd come to these days of being even unfillable (pots of rice were being steamed three at a time lately). Seemed like he really was eating for two, like Bulma's mother liked to say. She'd pat him and giggle in her way, and between her and Chichi, he was a happy guy-mama-to-be. Sure, it still made little sense to him, but as long as he was feeling ok, he didn't worry about it. But he hadn't eaten since hours before Chichi had gone into labor and the women had vanished together and not come out. Goku frowned, knowing Vegeta really couldn't cook any more than he could and they'd eaten everything that could be eaten raw or out of a box except for those past-their-prime apples in the bowl and some cans of dogfood that Gohan liked to feed to Hiya Dragon. Could he? Nah.

The bit of apple between his fingers atomized as Vegeta tried to suppress the instinct to put Kakkarot in his place. There was, indeed, a fully true and logical reply to that, but it involved admitting Gohan was stronger than he was and he wasn't entirely certain if this fight was worth saying that out loud. "So what." Sound disinterested enough? Maybe, until that woman and her hollering disturbed their argument again. Vegeta watched as Gohan paced back and forth for a few moments and frowned. Hunger forgotten for the moment, something niggled him about Kakkarot's first born. He glanced down at his own first born; he hadn't even been on planet when Trunks was born. Absently, he rubbed his back. He often felt ghostly pangs when Kakkarot complained, but this was different. The idiot wasn't sitting like his back was hurting. What the hell.

Goku turned to watch Vegeta watching Gohan. He patted the chair beside him and called Gohan over. He didn't have a lap to sit on anymore. "Everything'll be fine," he said, meaning everything. Soon, Gohan would have a little brother or sister and someone would certainly come and cook for them…in time. Gohan looked doubtful. How to cheer him up? "You know," he said cheerfully, tipping up his boy's face and smiling into his earnest little face, "your Mama's gonna name the new baby like she named you. That's how she likes it. But this baby?" He patted his stomach. "We get to name this one. Got any ideas? Something your Mama will like so she can stop being mad at me for making a baby with Vegeta?"

Vegeta blinked. Whatever had been bothering him about Gohan vanished for a moment. He scowled and listened to Gohan's quiet no, and shake of his head. "I only know two Saiyajin names," is what the brat said. Then, "Three," Gohan amended. Vegeta grunted. He already knew the baby's name. Debate was pointless.

Goku kissed Gohan's forehead. "We'll come up with something, don't worry." He hated to see Gohan worry. Everything would be all right, it really would. Especially when they got dinner. He thought about Saiyajin names. Vegeta. Radditz. Kakkarot. He was so not "Kakkarot," no matter how many times Vegeta said it. Nappa. Strange names from a planet that no longer existed. No, he was much happier with names that made sense to him. Son Goku. Son Gohan. And the baby that Chichi said would be named "Goten." Suddenly, he leapt from his chair, taking Gohan into his arms and twirling him around. "I've got it!" he cried. "The perfect name!"

Gohan was startled but happy to have his dad happy. He let himself be spun and waited for the name. Whatever his father came up with would be great. Better than "Trunks," definitely.

Vegeta scowled harder if possible. "His name isn't Trunks," he pointed out to the oblivious happy Sons. "The new baby already has a name anyway."

Goku pointedly ignored Vegeta as he sat Gohan back down before him and caught himself as he teetered a bit. He got dizzy so easily now. No wonder Chichi was so grouchy lately. "We're gonna call him 'Gomen'!" he said, raising his arms in triumph. The perfect name because it was like his name and his son's name and the new baby's likely name and an apology, all wrapped up in one. Chichi would be so pleased she might even consider forgiving him. He pretended he wasn't waiting for Vegeta's response as he sat back down beside his son, who gave his approval for the name: "Son Gomen."

Vegeta slammed his hands down on the table so hard it actually cracked down the middle. He pulled up at the last second because if the table broke, then the apple Trunks was working on would vanish and the chair would fall and then there'd be lectures from Bulma AND Kakkarot and frankly a broken table wasn't that much satisfaction. "Over my dead body will you name MY SON that...that...it isn't even an EARTH name!"

Goku stopped his jaw from dropping though his fists balled up. Mysteriously pregnant with Vegeta's child or not, he wasn't going to put up with having his house wrecked! "You're gonna fix this table!" he barked, pointing, as Trunks laughed and pointed, too. Gohan, meanwhile, slid back from the table and seemed to be holding his breath. How many of these fights had his boy seen? Sadly, today wasn't going to be another because Goku was too tired and too big-bellied to make good on threats. "And I'm gonna name MY kid whatever I want!" He held his stomach protectively, as if he feared Vegeta would try to pull the baby right out of him at that moment. It was almost as good to play the guilt card as the punch-kick-punch card.

Through gritted teeth, Vegeta ground out, "Like hell will a PRINCE apologize every time he names himself, you IDIOT. Should he apologize for his existence? I don't think so, and neither should you. Besides." Vegeta took a very deep breath and let it out slowly. "I told you. He already has a name." Damnit, he had no idea why, but the idea of upsetting Kakkarot's brat was almost as upsetting as upsetting Kakkarot, which was just wrong in the first place. Trunks squawked and then made a grumbling growly noise that sounded vaguely like his native language and held his arms up to his father. Vegeta picked him up without even looking at him.

Goku hadn't thought of it like that. His kid would never apologize for being who he was, anymore than his Gohan or the new babe would. He was proud to be Son Goku. But he liked the sound of Gomen. It was just right. His eyes followed Vegeta as he bounced little Trunks in his arms while pretending he wasn't. He hadn't planned to get pregnant. Hell, he didn't know he even could and sometimes he still didn't believe this was really happening. But for now, it was the reality he had to work with. "All right, Papa Prince. What's the name you think he already has?" Maybe Vegeta would surprise him and come up with something good.

"The same one Trunks has. The same one every prince and King has had since our first king united the clans under the full moon and wiped the Tsufuru-jin out of existence." He could go further into the history of their planet, but why. It was gone. That didn't change the fact that certain traditions would be kept so long as Vegeta had breath in his body. "Vegeta."

Goku stood, stunned, unable to speak. He sputtered a bit, noting Gohan looking up at him with wide eyes. He felt his face growing red as he bit his lip, hard. Then he burst. A roar of laughter came out of him and he slammed his hands down on the cracked table, which gave way with a loud splintering of wood and a crash. He landed in a heap on top of it. Total, shocked silence followed but was soon interrupted by the sound of a newborn infant's cry. Goku was a father, again.


	8. Lateterm Hardness

Warnings: Late term mpreg smex (more like a promise than a warning); cliffhanger.

Late-term Hardness

by sensei and Talon

Vegeta groans, albeit silently. While he dislikes being away from Kakkarot right now (not something he dwells overlong upon), he dislikes the sight coming even more. Kakkarot, big bellied and holding the surprisingly placid Goten in his arms, his oldest son flying along beside the stupid gold cloud. All three Sons here? AGAIN? That bitch of Kakkarot's claimed she needed alone time and rest to recover from the birth. The birth had been uneventful, in Bulma's words, and it has been an entire MONTH since that day. Grumbling, he stalks inside to find the woman's mother and inform her that there is an invasion approaching. Because if he has to endure one more instance of Kakkarot wanting to be fed at Vegeta's hand, there will be blood. Somewhere. Possibly his own.

Goku is grateful for Kinta-un's buoyancy. The little cloud doesn't seem to mind that he's big as a house and far from graceful at this stage. He swings past Capsule Corps and around to the forest nearby, contentedly holding his babe in his arms as Gohan races ahead. They're aiming toward the part of the forest where the berry bushes are full and ripe. Goku is thankful and in better spirits than he has been in some time. And Gohan finding those ripe berries-as many as he could eat-is just what he needs right now. Well, berries and his boys. And then, when he's full, he'll go see Bulma, like she asked. And if Vegeta is there? Well, he's not too pregnant to pick up where their fight over baby names left off!

Vegeta wanders out into the living area and pauses to observe his son. Trunks is unaccountably excited, there's no doubt. He wonders why, exactly. When Bulma exits from a smoking lab he grunts the news to her, and her response is to light one of those foul, addictive, cigarettes and observe, "Well of course. Goku has to be checked. He's getting so big, and there's no telling what is going to happen when it's time for that baby to come out." Vegeta's glare has little to no effect as Bulma scoops Trunks up. "Besides, haven't you seen how little Trunks reacts to the baby?" That observation does not improve Vegeta's mood noticeably.

As they descend, Gohan slides in close and reaches out his arms to take the sleeping baby. Goten is an amazingly sweet, quiet thing, and Goku silently hopes that Gomen-who kicks, HARD, every time he thinks that name at his belly-will be equally sweet. Given the kicks and his father (though Goku chuckles to think of himself as the "mother"), however, it's far more likely that he'll have one quiet, gentle babe and one rambunctious mischief-maker. He watches Gohan hold the baby as if it were his own and smiles. "You'll be the best big brother ever," he says with assurance and pride as Kinta-un brushes the ground and he climbs off near the sweet-smelling bushes full of purple berries just begging to be eaten.

Gohan smiles at that, the capsule pack that holds Goten's diapers and bottles is in his backpack, and Goten for the moment is content to blink big, black eyes and look around a bit. He isn't old enough to eat the berries their father is currently tearing into, but Gohan puts some in a capsule for Trunks' grandmother. She'll make a pie or something with them, and then eats several himself. Kinta-un hovers nearby, but the bushes haven't been stripped bare by Dad yet, so they wait and Goten snoozes.

Vegeta heads back outside and grunts in aggravation. Damn Kakkarot. Just like the idiot to get him all riled up, and then stop off somewhere for a goddamned snack! He has no doubt that is what the younger Saiyajin is doing. The woman's mother had been going on about some wildberries being in season and wanting some for baking.

Goku burps with pleasure and wipes off his juicy mouth. "Ohhhh, that's much better." He pats his belly, hoping the baby will like the berries as much as he. Of course, he knows the baby isn't really in his stomach, but since he doesn't have female parts, he can't really imagine exactly where it is, and so he imagines the berry juice seeping into the babe's mouth, nice and sweet, better than milk…which suddenly he wonders if he's gonna get at the store…or from his body. He shudders. "C'mon, Gohan, let's go see Bulma." He's definitely gonna ask about that.

"I can carry Goten if you want Dad, but he seems to like riding with you on Kinta-un," Gohan offers. Goten chooses that moment to wake up and squeal happily, his fat arms waving from inside his blankets. He's sure grown a lot since he was born.

Vegeta resists the urge to go find the idiot. He's too close for comfort to not be HERE. But since the woman said he would be coming here, he chooses to sit against the house in the sun and pretend to relax. Pretend to not be keeping an eye and ear and ki signature sense out for Kakkarot and the brats. Worried? About a third class moron? So not.

"'Course," Goku answers, ruffling Gohan's messy hair and snapping up the infant as if he were a melon or a beach ball then taking off into the air on the cloud. That his too-small training shirt has berry stains and some spit-up from Goten on it doesn't concern him a bit. He's too happily full and enjoying the peace and quiet of boys-time. He loves Chichi, he's his wife and mother of his boys, but she can be so loud. He'll give her all the time she needs and ask Bulma some of the nagging questions he's been building up with increasing frequency as the baby and his gut grow. "We're flying," he tells Goten, and Gomen, too. But when he thinks the name again, there's another sharp kick. He chuckles and flies low toward Capsule Corps until he picks up Vegeta's scent. Hmmm, grouchy Papa waiting for him, no doubt. He waves and grins broadly, knowing how his toothy smile always annoys the sullen Saiyajin.

Vegeta growls. He can see that smile and wave and true to form, he is annoyed. He's surprisingly relieved though, to see Kakkarot's brats with him. He still hasn't figured that out yet since with them around the chances of him fucking Kakkarot go way down and THAT annoys him. Hell, it isn't as though he could get the moron pregnant...again. Right? He closes his eyes, arms folded, and pretends he doesn't see or sense any of them. He can't hardly help it though, the little Saiyajin growing inside Kakkarot has a distinct ki signature he can sense the moment he gets close enough. He has no idea how the cub is supposed to come out, or when, no matter how many times Bulma asks him.

With effort and no small dose of idiot bravado, Goku manages to jump off Kinta-un before it touches down, Goten in his arms. "Lucky, Vegeta," he shouts, "Four Sons at one time, here to visit." Goten makes a happy sound at his father's loud voice, though Gohan lands silently behind him and stays there. Silly boy, he won't let Vegeta pick on him. He makes a mock salute and offers a provocative rolecall: "Son Goku, Son Gohan, Son Goten"—holding up the cooing babe—"and Son Gomen!" He pats his distended abdomen and gets a kick so hard he nearly falls to his knees. "Whoa," he chides, a bit out of breath, "Easy now, little one." Goten seems oblivious to Goku's reaction, but Gohan is quickly at his side with a "You ok, Dad?"

Vegeta snarls at the insistence of Kakkarot using that damnable non-name for HIS son. "I swear to you Kakkarot, if you don't cease calling MY son that idiotic...thing...HE will survive the delivery but YOU won't." He grunts and stands up and walks over to the trio plus one. With the same amount of indifference he shows his own son, his hand briefly passes over Gohan's head, in what other people might call an affectionate hair ruffle. He studiously ignores Gohan, though it's difficult to do the same for the second son of Kakkarot. He looks exactly like his idiot father. "Hn. Apparently Trunks is waiting on Goten, so Gohan can take him inside. He's fine. Your father is simply third class carrying a royal elite cub. It isn't any wonder he can't handle it."

Goku feels Vegeta's power spike a little with his angry words, but he hasn't been afraid of that temper since the first time they met. It must be something about the baby growing, but lately he just really enjoys poking him. By contrast, he really doesn't enjoy Gomen's kicks. He turns to his boy as Vegeta passes him, reassuring him that yes, he's just fine. Just another kick from his feisty little bundle in there. The thought occurs that the baby will be truly as grouchy as his father, giving him a little shiver. Vegeta outside and Vegeta inside. He laughs at his own joke and, receiving odd looks from both sons and the Saiyajin sourpuss, he tells Gohan it's ok to take Goten inside and see Trunks.

Gohan doesn't flinch from Vegeta's touch, though he does still occasionally flinch from his words. He takes Goten, who is now wide awake and proclaiming it to the world and smiles a little shyly at Vegeta. "C'mon otouto, let's go see Trunks and his Grandma and you're prolly hungry, too." He is very well acquainted with feeding and diapering Goten, something that pleases his mother. And there'd be a new baby to be had, too. One was work enough, but Goten isn't demanding or fretful as some of Trunks' babyhood had been. With a last look at Dad's distended middle, he goes inside with Goten to deliver his gift of berries and see Bulma about setting up the babies to "play." Really Goten couldn't do much more than roll over, but Trunks was drawn to him, and so long as someone was there, they somehow seem to have a really good time together.

Vegeta watches as Gohan takes the current youngest Son inside. There's still something about the boy that niggles at him. There's plenty about Kakkarot that niggles him, but he does his best to ignore it. Still, the cub is very clearly strong. He folds his arms. "The woman tells me she has lots of needles waiting for you," he informs Kakkarot with a straight face.

Goku flinches but forces his face to relax in response to Vegeta's taunting. He's not gonna fall for that. Except that he did, for a second. "Missed me and the baby, eh?" He rubs his belly, wondering if his navel is going to turn any more inside out than it already is. He's twice as big as Chichi ever gets already. Maybe he's carrying twins! The thought makes him dizzier than Gomen's kicks, so he stops thinking about it. He's gotta go ask Bulma about enough already that she probably won't be able to answer. Making as if to walk right by Vegeta, he tosses over his shoulder a grumbled, "I can smell ya getting' hard, y'know." It's a lie, a taunt, and he misses their good hard fucks probably even more than Vegeta, but verbal sparring is verbal sparring, and they both enjoy it too much to give it up, even now and even though Goku isn't so very good at it.

Vegeta smirks, grabs Kakkarot by the neck of his about-to-burst-anyway-gi top and pushes him against the wall. The cub is active, until Vegeta kisses Kakkarot, hard and deep and for several minutes. "I believe, Kakkarot, that you smell yourself getting hard," he all but purrs when he allows the younger Saiyajin to breathe again.

Goku is panting when he is finally released, dizzy and very, very hard indeed. But then, as he recovers enough of his brain to control his limbs again, when he grabs hold of Vegeta's cock, it's certainly not soft. He squeezes as he pants and the baby doesn't kick at all.

Vegeta chuckles, very very quietly, and returns the favor. "I do believe you missed me, Kakkarot." Because he didn't miss the idiot bearing his child at all. Not even a little. Ever. It wasn't as though they could spar; the baby seemed to sap Kakkarot of most of his ki. And, Vegeta noticed with a frown, some of his too, now that they were close together. Was that...normal? It hadn't happened when Bulma was pregnant with Trunks. Or when Kakkarot's bitch was pregnant with their brat. He's perturbed enough to murmur, "Do you feel that, Kakkarot?" His erection doesn't soften, but that isn't what he means at all.

Goku grunts. Of course he feels that grip. He'd never mistake that little fist for anyone else's, but then he realizes what Vegeta is really talking about. "What the hell," he murmurs, not feeling exactly weak, but definitely feeling like if he needed to shift that ki into high gear or go Super Saiyajin, it would be one heck of an effort. He knits his brows. "S'pose it's…the baby?"

"Yes. He's taking from me as well. That didn't happen with either of your brats, did it? It didn't for Trunks, for as long as I was here." Okay, so he hadn't even been on planet for Trunks' birth, something Bulma never let him forget. But he was here through the half-way point of her pregnancy. And he'd been around Kakkarot and his bitch enough during the harpy's pregnancy and he would have noticed this phenomenon, he's sure of it. He's tuned pretty tightly to Kakkarot's ki as it is, though he'd never admit it. He pulls off his glove with his teeth, still gripping that cock with his other hand, and puts his bare hand on Kakkarot's bare skin and his eyes widen. The amount of ki going straight to...wherever the brat was growing inside Kakkarot doubled. What's more… "He's sleeping," he murmurs. He can tell the brat is asleep. What the hell. He really has no experience with Saiyajin reproduction aside from just plain fucking at all.

Goku instinctively puts his free hand over Vegeta's. Neither is willing to release hold of the other's cock, but now they're both also entirely tuned in to the baby. "You're right," Goku whispers, as if his voice might wake him. He takes a deep breath, exhales, feels his own ki, and Vegeta's, and the baby's. "He's gonna be so strong." He flushes with pride, unwilling to explore what it might mean to him or to Vegeta that this kid can suck their power—both that of the parent he's growing inside and his other father, too.

Vegeta agrees, silently. But he does grumble, out loud, "I wish I knew what was fucking normal about this." He doesn't move his hand from under Kakkarot's, but he does consider, both the brat's parents are Super Saiyajin. That is bound to have some effect on him, right? "You should stay here," he says, without thinking.

Goku cocks his head. He wasn't going anywhere for the moment, not with Vegeta's hand on his belly and on his thing and all. "I just got here. Wasn't planning to go anytime soon." He smiles a little. Vegeta's so worried, but somehow Goku is still getting that happy feeling from the baby inside and he just knows everything's going to be all right. Whatever all right is.

"Idiot. I mean stay here until the baby is born." The hand gripping Kakkarot's hard cock tightens, though the hand on his gravid belly remains calm and almost, possibly, maybe a tiny bit gentle.

Oh. "Can't. Chichi needs me." When she's not throwing him and the boys out, of course. Then a squeeze makes him gasp a little and he squeezes back.

"Yes, you can. And you will. She can come see you here easier than you can go back and forth between your...house...and here." Vegeta pauses, grits his teeth and says, "I. Insist. And besides, the boys can stay here, too."

"Why don't you come stay with us?" Goku finds himself saying before he thinks about what he's saying. Time freezes, as do his hands. Please don't let him say yes, Goku hopes, hard. Chichi and Vegeta at once is too much even on a good day.

Vegeta sighs. Just a small sigh, and his face that usually at the best of times looks impassive seems to join his sigh. "We don't know how or when this baby is going to be born. You're not like Chichi or any female. It's best you stay here where Bulma and the doctors can keep an eye on you. Better still for the boys. They should be around family when a birth is coming." Where that last bit came from, he's not entirely sure. "I know perfectly well from Bulma that your...wife...has recovered from Goten's birth. She can come here, probably stay here if Bulma were to agree to it." It's very important somehow that he convince Kakkarot to stay here. And not get angry. No. He can't get angry. Not so close to the sleeping cub resting under his palm. Not like that.

Goku feels the shift in Vegeta's energy, not stronger but more…persuasive. He'd call it dominance but when Vegeta tries dominance all it does is make Goku want to punch him. A lot. Or get fucked. And right now, despite or maybe even because of where their hands are and how hard both of them are, it's not about fucking or that kind of dominance. He won't compare it to how it felt when Grandpa Gohan gave him a bath or told him about the stars or wiped his nose…but there is almost just maybe a bit of that. "You wanna protect us," he says, looking down at Vegeta's hand on his belly and his bigger hand over it. "I'll talk to Chichi."

He doesn't ruffle at Kakkarot's insight to his motives. The bare facts of the matter are that Kakkarot is right. He doesn't just want to protect them, he needs to protect them. "Hn," is what he says in response to Kakkarot's statement about talking to Chichi. He's quiet for a few more heartbeats, then says, gruffly, "Probably get further if you let Bulma talk to her. Woman can talk the ear off a dragon." He'd really much rather all the Sons stay. Now. But he can wait. The woman has yet to get her hands on Kakkarot, so he'd better take advantage while he can. He squeezes that hard cock a bit tighter, then removes both his hands and jerks his head around the house. "This way." If they go in the side, they can go right upstairs and grab a little alone time before being found out by the boys or Bulma. He smirks at the thought, and with great effort doesn't turn to look and see if the pregnant Saiyajin follows him. He'd better.

Goku knows just what his baby's "Daddy" is offering, and it feels like his hardness is leading the way, despite the fact that he can't see it beneath his huge abdomen unless he's looking in a mirror. But he can feel it, that's for sure. And he liked the way Vegeta was feeling it, too. With effort, he navigates the stairway that never seemed narrow until now, watching Vegeta stride up, all short and proud like he gets. iCome on,/i he tells his belly, ilet's go fuck/i. It'll be like a jiggly carnival ride for little—he avoids thinking "Gomen" so he won't get kicked again—for his little one, who already loves to fly, he's sure.

He smirks a little as he hears the boys in the downstairs playroom. Trunks is speaking a few words and Gohan is encouraging him, and then there is a whole lot of noise when the littlest brat seems to do something amazing. He can smell the beginnings of lunch, and ah HA! A few more meters down the hall and he manages to get them both into his own room, not just a room with a bed and a door they can lock. And none too soon because he hears Bulma stomp up the stairs and call his name, then mutter something about diapers. He claps his hand over Kakkarot's mouth just incase. "Shhh...she'll leave in a second," he says softer than a whisper in the pregnant Saiyajin's ear.

Goku grins. He wasn't gonna say anything anyhow. Though the secret part between them is way beyond over, he knows Vegeta enjoys being bad. He likes getting away with things. Goku's never been good at that. Chichi always knows, has always been able to tell when he's hiding something. Bulma knows, too—she's even sharper than Chichi that way and has been since he was little. Sharp tongue, too. But Vegeta likes that as well. He reaches a hand sideways and grabs that hard thing sticking out for him. He wonders how the heck they're going to do it with his belly and the baby so much in the way. Shrugging to himself, Goku decides not to worry. Vegeta will figure something out. He always does.

Vegeta only just stops himself from hissing in pleasure as Kakkarot grabs his cock. He counts until the woman heads back downstairs, still calling for him occasionally, but in that tone of voice that shows she knows he's not going to answer and she's not going to find him. He moves his hand from covering Kakkarot's mouth to fist in his mane and bring his face down for a deep, hard kiss. Fuck he tasted good. Did the woman taste this good when she was carrying? He couldn't remember. Didn't care. His mouth still on Kakkarot's he moves him over to the bed and rather than shove him down like he normally would, he pushes, but makes sure he's eased into a fairly comfortable position. The cub bump was most definitely in the way, but that could be gotten around and he's panting hard when he releases Kakkarot's mouth. "You need a good fucking," he murmurs, hands moving to strip the already-in-danger-of-tearing top off the gravid man. And he pauses. And he can't help but put his hands firmly on Kakkarot's belly where his cub rested. Still asleep. If it were anyone else, the expression on Vegeta's face might almost be called soft. Or maybe smiling.

Goku smiles when the kiss ends, feeling tingly and positively drugged by whatever it is the baby is doing while it sleeps plus his unrelenting hardness plus Vegeta's proud papa smell. Even as he spreads his legs obediently, if awkwardly, and holds onto his thighs as best he can, his mind is whirring. "He's gonna be a fighter. And no books at all." His smile broadens as his cock leaks. Chichi isn't this one's mother. Vegeta will be a pain cuz that's what Vegeta is, but he'll get to play and romp and train and fight and fly and not send this one to school at all! The thought is overwhelming. "Fuck me already!" he barks, then claps a hand over his own mouth cuz he's louder than he meant to be.

"I will, calm down," Vegeta says, surprisingly quietly and calmly. He needs new clothes, his brain tells him as he finishes getting Kakkarot naked and pulling his own clothes off and follows his nose to that hard, leaking cock. Smirking, he puts his tongue to the top of the head, licking up that dripping, slick pre-come and pressing his tongue into the slit to get more as his hands move around Kakkarot's balls and ass. Definitely tastes different. Better, if possible, and he sucks the younger Saiyajin's cock down into his throat, purring his own pleasure. His absent tail wriggles and he feels its absence keenly, not for the first time. The sensation moves his hand from Kakkarot's balls to the scar at the end of his tailbone and he rubs it firmly as he sucks hard on the upstroke.

Goku's head drops back and he's positively swimming in good feeling and hardness. Vegeta may be a grouchy know-it-all, but his mouth knows what it's doing when it's fucking. He releases one massive thigh to get his hand around and into Vegeta's hair to push him down. Say what he will, he knows the broken-down wanna-be prince loves it. Or anyhow, Goku loves it, so he does it. "Suck me," he hiss-whispers, knowing Vegeta likes dirty-talk, too. So does Chichi. Probably Bulma as well. Then he can't think anymore as his thing gets so swollen and hard it makes him gasp and the place where his tail was tingles and all he wants is to spew in Vegeta's mouth and all over Vegeta's face and the room and the whole world!

So different to the first time he'd sucked the earth-raised Saiyajin off. His had been the first, and only mouth on this cock, he's certain of it. And Kakkarot is right; he does like dirty-talk, especially when it comes out of Kakkarot's idiot mouth. But oh how that cock swells in his mouth when he rubs that little, furry scar. His own throbs and he lets off both sucking and rubbing to lean over the side of the bed to feel around for the lube. There have to be at least three big bottles of it in here, why is one never at hand when he wants it?

Goku gasps again when Vegeta stops, finds himself humping the cool, empty air instead of that hot, wet mouth. Probably for the best, so he doesn't spit so soon, but still…it felt really really good. He rubs his belly a little, out of habit. Seems like Go—the baby—is sleeping still. He tilts his head and rolls a bit so he can see what the heck Vegeta is doing. Ah, that. Well, it's necessary. Once Vegeta gets going, it's so hard and rough and fast that he's always grateful for the lubricant, and lots of it. "Make me slick and shove it in," he grunts, not really as good at that dirty talk stuff as he might be. Vegeta's much better at it, and the mean-dirty talk especially.

He leans over the edge of the bed, head and shoulders practically under it before he brings up a half full tube of...oh ugh...it's the strawberry scented stuff. But he's too hard, and Kakkarot smells WAY too good for him to be fussy. He grunts and hikes one of Kakkarot's legs up onto his shoulder. "I plan on doing just that, Kakkarot," he says while pressing two fingers full of the scented stuff into Kakkarot's waiting, tight ass. "Fuck, you're so goddamned hot," he all but growls. "Such a fucking tight, hot ass. Made to be fucked." No matter how many times he says it, it never ceases to be true. He's generous with the lube, but makes several side trips...so to speak...to stroke Kakkarot's hard cock with a slick hand, or to rub that scar while he's got his fingers deep inside the younger Saiyajin. "It's been too long, Kakkarot, far too long." A whole three days maybe.

iMade to be fucked/i. That's what he always says. Goku shudders at the cold lube, the warm fingers, the hands on his body in such intimate places. Every touch makes him moan, and that dirty mouth. Vegeta loves saying what he's gonna do, what he wants, what he thinks Goku wants. And right now he's right. Totally right: it's been too long, and he wants it. Bad. "Show me how a prince fucks," he mutters. Then, wanting to bring out the best hard fuck he can, he adds, "Show this third-rate warrior how a prince fucks." He barely has time to be pleased with himself before he's speared.

Kakkarot is determined to make him come before he's even gotten fucked it seems to Vegeta. In the breath between "Show me how a prince fucks" and "Show this third-rate warrior how a prince fucks" he almost comes and his cock-head had barely been pointed toward Kakkarot's entrance. But it's in now...good and hard and so fucking hot and tight that Vegeta groans. He holds Kakkarot's leg against his shoulder and chest and uses his other hand to support the pregnant man's opposite hip, opening him up for a good, hard, deep fucking. All Kakkarot has to do is lay there and take it like he was made to. Vegeta draws his hips back and shoves hard, but not TOO hard, gauging the younger Saiyajin's reactions, and the cub as well. So far so good and he smirks. "You want your prince's fuck, don't you, Kakkarot. Tell me," he orders in an almost cajoling tone as he sets a hard, steady pace, supporting Kakkarot as much as he seems to need to be supported as he's fucked. "Goddamn you're so fucking tight," he adds through clenched teeth.

Goku quickly finds his bearings, being both wildly aroused and yet somehow seeing it all from a distance. "I want it," he almost purrs. "Give it to me, Vegeta, good and deep." Maybe the baby has something to do with how it feels, maybe not. But he's easy in the fuck, watching Vegeta ride him, knowing how good it feels to him, feeling all the pleasure Vegeta's grabbing for himself like the greedy alien he is and curling his toes with how perfectly he's hitting that spot deep inside him over and over, that spot he didn't even know about until Vegeta fucked him for the first time. It's not like fighting now, not anymore, not since the baby. But it'll be fighting again, he's sure. Soon as the little one's out, he's gonna beat the shit out of Vegeta until he's bloody and unconscious. He almost comes at the thought.

He feels Kakkarot tighten around him and groans, softly. He can't lean over him, not in his current condition, but if he could, he'd claim that mouth again. As it is, he grips his hip tighter and pushes in hard and holds it for three...four...five heartbeats before starting up again. There's something immensely arousing about watching Kakkarot's cock bob and slap against the swelling that his own cock caused and he bends down to lick the smears of pre-come it leaves behind as he fucks. Kakkarot does want it, does want it like this and that's part of what makes this fuck so good. It isn't hard and toothy and snarly like their other fucks, but it's very Saiyajin in a way he's never experienced before the pregnancy. He savors it even as he begins to fuck harder and faster. "You do," he all but purrs. "You love my fuck."

"And you love to give it to me." He grins, teeth gritted, and the sweet pain of it, of Vegeta's nice deep hard fuck. Encouraging Vegeta's cocksureness always yields benefits. Harder, deeper fucking, richer scent filling his nostrils, deep kisses (if only he could reach his mouth): it's all so good, and always in a strange way like "coming home." He doesn't admit that part. Someday he may, but not now. Right now it's all about getting the best fuck he can.

Vegeta grunts; something of an affirmation. Even if he did love to give it good to Kakkarot, he'd hardly say so. Maybe. He digs his toes into the mattress and pushes harder, wanting deeper. More. "Gonna...fill you up," he gasps, letting his power rise just enough it seemed, to rouse the sleeping cub inside Kakkarot.

Goku startles—as if getting rammed up the ass wasn't startling enough—by a kick. "What're y'doin'?" he stammers, feeling a mix of reactions both physical and emotional that are hard to name. He's aroused, of course, and surprised by Vegeta not just ramping up the fuck but his power level, too. And when the baby grows alert there's another feeling inside, one that doesn't have a description. He kinda wants to curl up around his belly, kinda wants more fucking, kinda wants his tail back, kinda wants the baby OUT. NOW. Another kick…or is it a cramp? He grits his teeth against the unfamiliar clenching. Is it possible? Did Vegeta trigger the birth somehow? And if so, how and where the hell is it going to come out? His yelp stops Vegeta mid-thrust as the two stare at each other across the bloated belly.


End file.
